I Came to Wrestle, Right?
by iHaveNoLimits
Summary: Alina is a new WWE Diva. As she tries to make her way into the business, she finds her intentions of staying with the WWE start turning. She came here to wrestle...right? My first fic ever. umm...yeah. Not sure how i like this.. Sorry if it sucks or is really long...i get like that sometimes. Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1--This Business

Chapter 1.1—This Business

-A's POV-

I quickly exited the GMs office. I had just been in a meeting with the McMahons about me becoming the newest Diva. I was bursting with excitement, though I didn't show it. In fact, I didn't even smile. I was instructed to be distant and cold, mysterious and intimidating toward everyone how crossed my path. That was the persona they gave me. So, as I rounded the corner to my locker room and bumped into someone, I thought it a great time to practice. I turned to face the person, a small growl erupting from my throat. I hadn't expected to look up, but I had too seeing as my eye level was at the persons chin. I slowly raised my eyes to the persons face and instantly recognized him; Randy Orton. I almost froze up, seeing as he was a wrestler that I had admired for years, but I played the silence off as a dramatic effect. He had a steely look on his face, irritated, his eyes icy cold. I narrowed my eyes and felt my persona come out completely as I spoke.

"Watch...where you're going..." I said with venom dripping in my voice. I paused there and gave him a once over before connecting with his eyes again. "Orton..." I finished. As I walked past I shoved my shoulder into him and he stumbled back a fragment of a step. I smirked and kept walking, not looking back. 'Good job me' I thought to myself as I closed the locker room door behind myself. I sighed, happy with my work and happy I was alone. I reran the situation in my head again and smiled, throwing my bag on the floor and dropping myself onto the couch.

I laughed a little, thinking about how well I handled myself. Randy Orton happened to be my favorite wrestler. Not to mention I found him extremely attractive. My heart was still pounding and I still felt a little woozy from being so close to him, but overall I was good. Now I just had to wait until someone came around with my script. Apparently, I had a storyline as my first gig here. I wasn't too happy about it, but it was better than no air time at all. I flipped on the TV to watch the show. Low and behold, there he was. Randy vs. Dolf. And Randy was killing him. I immediately sat up on the edge of the couch. My heart skipped every time Dolf got a got hit on Randy. But it was predictable, Once Randy got nailed the Scoop Slam and him patented DDT, we all knew it was over. I couldn't help but smile when he rammed Dolf's face in with an RKO. I sighed, still beaming, and leaned back into the couch. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, rising from my seat.

A crewmember walked in and handled me what I assumed was my script. My eyes widened a little seeing at how think it was.

"I you have any questions about the storyline, Let Stephanie know. She'll do her best to work with any changes you might suggest," he said before backing out and closing the door. I returned to my seat and looked down at the top of the first paper. It read:

_**STORYLINE**_

_**Female Role(s): **__Alina, AJ _

_**Male Role(s):**__ Dolf Ziggler_

_**Main Plot:**__ Love Triangle _

_**To Be Added:**__ Alina's history and developing relationship with Randy Orton. _

I stared blankly at the paper. Really?! They can't seriously have me pretend to be interested in Dolf! They guy is beyond weird! I huffed a sigh and exited my locker room, heading straight for Stephanie's office. I knock and I heard a faint "come in" before I pushed the door open. She glanced up at me and I swiftly stormed over and dropped the script on her desk. Once I heard the door click, I let it out.

"No. Absolutely not. No. Never in a million years. No!" I said slamming my fist down on the stack of papers. She smiled a shook her head.

"What's the matter with it?" she asked slightly laughing.

"I didn't make it past the first page, Steph! You cannot expect me to feud with some tiny girl over the bleached cockroach!" I fumed at her. "And what is this crap with Randy? Last time I checked he's married, wouldn't that cause a few problems?"

"Recently divorced, actually," said a deep voice from the corner of the room. I froze slightly and turned to see none other than Randy sitting on a couch in the corner of the room, looking quite amused at the show I was putting on. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"Didn't see you there, man," I said with a slight smile. "And I'm sorry...I know what it's like," I added my eyes dropping to the floor for a split second as a few memories came back.

"It's no problem," he said, waving it off as he stood and made his way over to us. "We've been waiting for you, by the way," he added as he took a seat near me. I huffed and took the other seat facing Stephanie.

"Is there really nothing you can do?" I pleaded to her. "Any other couple you could drop in? Or even take me out completely? That would be my first option."

"If I take you out of this, you won't get air time for another 4 months," Stephanie told me, a sympathetic look playing on her face. I sighed and leaned against my hand. An pounding ache started growing in my temples.

Just then the door burst open and the bleached cockroach himself walked in, and trailing a step behind, his tiny little piece of arm candy. I held back a groan and rolled my eyes as then plopped down on the couch, earning me a chuckle from Randy. I shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulders innocently. Steph cleared her throat.

"Alright, Dolf...AJ...any problems or concerns with the script, since we seem to be on that topic..." she asked glancing at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and she quickly returned her attention to the couple. AJ looked up at Dolf and he nodded, as if giving her permission to speak. I rolled my eyes again and turned forward so I didn't have to look at them. Randy chuckled at me lightly again.

"Well, I have only a few concerns..." she started, glancing back at Dolf for a second. " And well, it's her," she said pointedly, directing her words at me. I pretended to be busy with my nails because, honestly, I didn't care what she had to say. Everyone was supposed to have a problem with me. When I didn't respond, she continued. "She is not going to put those grimy lips on MY Ziggey."

"WHAT?!" I screeched, my head whipping round at her words. I saw Randy flinch back a little at my sudden outburst. I quickly grabbed the script on Stephanie's desk and started flipping through it.

"You didn't see that?" Stephanie asked, sounding legitimately surprised.

"I told you, I didn't make it past the cover!" I said, still scrounging the pages. I heard Randy sigh.

"Wait til you get to our scenes, you'll want to kill someone," he muttered so only I could hear. I fought back a smile and kept searching until my eyes glanced over what I was looking for.

_**Week 4 Scene**__- Dolf and Ali share a kiss, while _

_ AJ watches jealously in the background. _

"No. How many of our segments are like this?!" I asked flipping through further pages. One...two...three...four...oh god. They kept going. I kept flipping til I spotted Randy's name in the descriptions. I groaned and looked up at Steph pleadingly. All she gave was a sympathetic shrug.

"I'm sorry AJ but, that's what has to happen," she said turning back to the petite woman. "There's no other way to have it make sense."

She huffed a little and rolled her eyes, crossing her arm stubbornly. "Fine," she said standing. "We're done here." And with that, she and the cockroach left.

I relaxed back in my chair, happy to be rid of the two, and Steph turned to Randy.

"Do you have any problems with it?" she asked almost hesitantly. He pursed his lips, and after a few second of silence he shook his head.

"Nah," he replied, looking toward me, "I was just here to watch this spitfire put on a show," he said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked a way, fighting off the blush that threatened to creep onto my face. Why the hell was this guy getting to me? I mean, yeah, he was my favorite superstar but, it's just harmless flirting...just like any other normal guy would do... Why was this any different?

"Are we done?" I asked Stephanie. She raised her eyebrows at me. "So I can go stab myself in the head over this storyline..." I added sarcastically. Randy laughed.

"Are you really so against working with me?" he asked innocently, a fake pout appearing on his face.

"It's not you, Randal," I replied, putting emphasis on his name. "It's that slimy rat and that freakishly small thing he totes around with him."

"Hey, only my mom calls me that," he said warningly, but he wore a smile on his face. I scoffed a little.

"Didn't you read?" I said slapped him lightly with the papers. "We go waaay back. Me and your mom are tight. She gave me permission," I said sending him a wink of my own.

"Well, Alina," he said, stressing my full name, "I'll just have to call her and confirm that."

"Wow, no wonder you haven't been in any movies. You can't see acting when it's sitting two feet from you," I replied sarcastically, getting up from my seat. I glanced at Steph and saw she had reclined in her seat, watching the two of us carefully with a sneaky smile crawling onto her face. I shot her a look, and went to the door but Randy got there first.

"I haven't seen you in action at all, pardon me for not knowing any better," he jibbed at me. I scoffed again.

"Um, wrong. I ran into you earlier, remember? 'Watch...where you're going...Orton.'" I said quoting what I had said earlier to him.

"That was you?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, what other Diva do you know that's only 5 inches shorter than you?!" He thought about that for a second, scratching the back of his neck. It was clear he was embarrassed. I smirked, one that he would be proud of and pulled the door open.

"Hold on," Stephanie called as I moved to leave. She quickly scribbled something down and gave me a smile. "I will text you both later. I'm making some changes to the storyline."

"You...yes!" I cheered, a huge smile crossing my face. "Thanks Steph. I owe you one."

"Well, you can both make it up to me by agreeing to one thing..."

"And that would be..." I prompted, glancing up at Randy to see my confusion mirrored on his face.

"You two..." she said pointing to us, "go back to the hotel and clean up. Wear something nice. I'll text you more details later. That's all I'm saying for now," she said, a mischievous smile growing on her face. I was about to protest but she held a finger up. "Ah ah, no more. No shoo." I sighed and we both exited.

I turned and made a b-line for my locker room, trying to figure out what Steph had up her sleeve, and Randy was a step behind me. I glanced back at him.

"Are you my first stalker, Orton? I mean, I'm flattered I'm so special to you but...it's a little creepy," I joked as I pulled my door open. He grabbed it just before it shut and followed me into my room.

"Yeah, I just can't help myself," he joked back as I gathered my things up and headed for the door again. He blocked me way. "And now that I have you alone," he said leaning down so his lips were hovering by my ear, "I'll never let you go." And with that, he snaked he arms around me and trapped me against the wall. I gasped a little and gave him a weird look.

"Dude, what are you doing?! Get off me!" I said, a small smile breaking over my face. I was surprised he played along with that comment. And, though I hate to admit it, as soon as he touched me, I felt that cliché spark go through me. Like someone just zapped me with a tazer. If it had a sound it would be 'Zing!'

I blushed as he stared into my eyes, still struggling to move him off of me. Then an idea hit me. I moved my hand to his sides, his ribcage to be exact, and sighed, relaxing against the way. I saw him flinch ever so slightly when I moved my hands. So the Viper has a weakness? Oh I was so loving this.

I quickly spun us around and started tickling him on his ribcage, smirking and smiling at the same time as I heard his loud laughter full the room.

"No! Oh godhahahah! Stop Ali, pleaseahahah!" he choked out between his hysterics. I kept right on going, my own laughter bubbling up and joining his. I only pulled away when I felt my phone go off in my purse. I quickly pulled it out as I heard Randy's go off too.

"Must be Steph," I said. "We should probably head to the hotel about now..." I trailed off, reading the text I received. It read:

_Ali, come down to the lobby at 6:30 sharp. And wear something nice, preferably a dress. SHOW OFF THOSE LEGS. _

_Ox-Steph_

"Yeah," he agreed, trying to his a smile as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Meet me at my car, yeah?" he called to me as he exited my room and heading to get his things.

I quickly made my way through the arena to the parking area and scouted out Randy's car. That's when I stopped short; how the hell was I supposed to know what kind of car he drove? I may be a fan of his, but I don't know EVERYTHING about him. Just then, I felt a hand slide on my lower back and I whipped around to see Randy holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's just me," he said, cautiously lowering his hands. "Someone's a little jumpy," he added with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and followed him as he led me towards a Rental car in the corner of the lot. We packed our stuff in the trunk, and Randy went around and opened my door for me. I smiled a little.

"Such a gentleman," I commented to him, sliding into the car. I saw a smile grow on his face as he made his way around to the divers side and got in. He quickly peeled out of the lot and onto the road and we soon arrived at the hotel. As I went to grab my duffel from the trunk, he snatched it away and placed it on his other shoulder. I scoffed.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, thank you," I chirped at him, tugging lightly on the strap that belonged to me. He pulled away and began walking, another smirk growing on his face. I swear, the man thinks everything is amusing, constantly smirking like that! I rolled my eyes and trudged behind him and into the lobby. We went to the front desk to check in.

"Room for 2?" the young girl asked innocently, starting to type away on her computer. I glanced up at Randy to see if he would correct her, but he just winked at me. I quickly spoke up, getting more irritated with this man by the second.

"No no, we're with the WWE. Separate rooms. They should both already be reserved..." I said, biting back the irritation in my voice. She nodded and we quickly got our room cards and headed to the elevator.

"What floor you on?" Randy asked me casually, leaning back against the wall. I glanced down at my info and card in my hand.

"Twelfth," I replied quietly, keeping my gaze forward. I seas him nod out of the corner of my eye.

I couldn't wait to get back to my room and be alone. Maybe I'd get a chance to think about everything that's happened today. To think about this new storyline with that slimy little creature and his bitchy ass plaything. And the changes Steph was making after she watch me and Randy talk and interact. Randy, yeah he's the reason I wanted to be alone. I wanted a chance to think about him, to try and pick apart his actions throughout the day, but he had happened to be with me for most of it.

I sighed as the elevator opened, and turned to get my bag from Randy, but he moved past me and walked down the hallway. I called after him and ran to catch up.

"Where do you think you're going with my stuff?! You don't know my room number…" I said, trying to pull my bag from him. He glanced down at me with a smile and tugged it away.

"Yeah, but I know mine," he replied smartly, stopping in front of a room about halfway down the hall. I looked at the room number only to find that mine was about ten rooms down to way. I groaned.

"I swear, I can't get rid of you," I muttered, finally pulling my bag from him once and for all. He laughed and poked his head out the door as I half stomped my way down to my room.

"I'll see you later then, yeah?" he called to me. I could hear the smile in his voice, and I consider turning around and shooting him a death glare, but I just shook it off and kept walking. I heard him laugh faintly as I shut my door behind my and leaned back against it. I sighed and closed my eyes…what the hell was this business going to do to me?


	2. Chapter 2--Ice Cream and Story Time

Chapter 2 rewrite—Ice Cream and Story Time

I fidgeted in the seat across from Randy, silently cursing myself for not finding a way out of this. When he said that he would see me later, I thought it meant he'd come banging on my door trying to annoy me. But that was before Stephanie had revealed her "ingenious" plan to me, and now I was currently sitting it the middle of a crowded restaurant wearing a dress and heels that Steph had forced me into. Oh, and she also tied me to a chair and did my hair and makeup. And I mean that literally.

I sighed. I supposed I shouldn't be complaining. It was my first official day and I had already landed a storyline, gotten that storyline changed, and earned myself dinner with a nice guy. I owed Stephanie a lot, and I mean more than just the dinner. My whole career was based on her taking on chance on me. So I guess putting on a smile and trying to make the best of tonight would be a good start at trying to show my thanks.

Randy glanced up at me and our eyes locked. He smiled. I felt my face getting hot and immediately looked down. _'No, Ali. You cannot start this again. You don't even know him. Pull yourself together. Its just a business thing.'_ I thought to myself. I looked back up for a split second to see he was busy looking at his menu, but he couldn't hide that stupid smirk. I wanted to kick him. Send him a nice blow to the shin, and leave. But, I couldn't even bring myself to glare at him. Just as I was about to open my mouth, two girls walked up to the table looking nervous and excited.

"Oh my god! I told you it was him!" the taller of the two said. Then turning to Randy: "Can we have your autograph?"

Randy glanced at me, but I kept my eyes down. He quietly agreed and went onto signing what they handed him. This was one of the reasons I didn't want to be out in public with him. Fans. They were great, don't get me wrong; I was so incredibly thankful for the ones that stuck by me. But Randy was world famous. He was on a completely different level than I was. And he was a guy. Which meant that the girl fans came even easier. I wouldn't be surprised if more people bombarded us tonight. Wait….us? I meant…him. 'Cause I'm just here because I have to be. It doesn't mean anything.

Randy sighed once they left. He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his short hair. I sent him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry about that," he said quietly. "Honestly, the ones like that I don't see as true fans. They like what they see on the outside, they don't even watch the show, and they're all after one thing."

"I wouldn't know," I said halfheartedly with a slight shrug.

"Oh you'll get there quick, trust me." I cocked an eyebrow and he sighed a little. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way okay?" I nodded. "You're…well you're hot. In all honesty. And from what I've seen, you have some amazing talent."

I ducked my head and tried to fight off the heat that rushed to my face. _'Don't read into, Ali. He's just being nice. That's it. Nothing more.'_ I sighed.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "But, honestly, you don't think—"

I was cut off by another group of girls coming up to the table. I fell silent and pretended I wasn't there as they asked for a picture. And by now, more faces started turning toward Randy. Which meant more people would recognize him. Which meant I was going to be overlooked for half the night. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my purse, trying to distract myself and keep my slight disappointment off my face. After that group left, more people replaced them. Soon enough, everyone who recognized Randy was lining up to see him. And I just sat there, trying to be immersed in my phone. To bad it wasn't working.

I couldn't help roll my eyes. Of course I would get pushed to the side. I always do. I couldn't take this anymore. I grabbed my purse and pushed my way through the crowd and out the door. Well, this night has been ruined. I didn't have a car, these shoes were killing me, and the hotel was to far to walk too. I sighed and headed up the main street of town, wrapping my arms around myself. I barely got a block when I heard someone call after me. I turned to see Randy jogging across the street to catch up to me. I turned and kept walking.

"Ali, please!" Randy called, finally reaching me and pulling on my arm. I turned and faced him. "Let me explain, please."

"Randy, you don't have to explain. I get it. You're famous. I expected this to happen. I didn't expect to be completely ignored but, hey, it happens. Don't worry about me." I turned to keep walking, but he puled me back.

"No, Ali. Okay, I'm sorry. I was dreading this because I knew that would happen. It always does. That's the reason I'm single!" he said throwing his hands up. "There's never any privacy. And all I want is to have a conversation with you. Get to know you. Like Steph said. Plus if we don't, you know she'll make us do this again," he added, shaking his head a little.

I sighed ad looked up at him. He gave me a halfhearted smile. "Alright," I said, linking my arm in his and leading him down the street. "Then how do you suppose we do that?"

He smiled. "How about 20 Questions…I'll take one word answers."

"How about 10…" I said.

"Fine. Question 1: How old are you?"

"28."

"Hm. Question 2: Hometown?"

"Some tiny town in Michigan."

"Favorite color?"

"If I had to choose…probably purple."

"Favorite sport to watch?"

I laughed. "Isn't that kinda of obvious?"

"Besides wrestling," he said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Um..hmm…either MLB or NHL."

"Coke or Pepsi?"

I laughed again. "Coke."

"Texting or calling?"

"Calling. Unlike you, I don't take one word answers," I added. He rolled his eyes at me and continued.

"Sweats or jeans?"

"Oh gosh, sweats. I'd be wearing them now if I had the choice."

He laughed this time. "I wouldn't mind. You don't seem to comfortable."

"Yeah, Steph had to strap me down to get all this on me," I said shaking my head at the memory. He smirked at that and I rolled my eyes.

"So you're not a girly girl?"

"No even close," I said. He nodded and smiled.

"How many I got left?"

"With that question….one."

"Wait, those last two didn't count!" he pretested, pulling us to a stop. I just laughed.

"They were questions, so they counted!" I said, refusing to give in. He huffed a sigh.

"Fine…just on more...hmm…" he hummed, looking around us. I hadn't noticed where we were going. I was too caught up in our conversation. Just as I was taking in the shops around us, he grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him.

"Ice cream?" he asked, jerking his other thumb toward the building up the road a little. I smiled and nodded, and pulled me down the street and into the little shop. We ordered and Randy paid, after some protesting from me. We walked for a while longer, quietly chatting and finishing our desserts.

We walked to a street corner and threw away our empty cup. I glanced across the street and smiled. Randy was distracted by his phone, so I took my chance, and ran across the street, laughing as a car honked at me. I guess that pulled Randy away from his phone, and he yelled at me. I turned to see him dashing across the street after me, almost getting himself hit like I did.

"You trying to escape me?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"No, you promised me a night of fun…" I said, slipping my shoes off. "What's more fun then a playground at night?!" I smiled and ran towards the swings, tossing my shoes and purse a short distance away. I heard him laugh and follow my lead. I quickly sat down on the one closest to me. He did the same.

"Bet I can get higher than you," he said with a smirk.

"You're such a child," I said, rolling my eyes. Then I started swinging, trying to give myself a head start.

"Hey! Cheater!" he yelled, copying my movements. I laughed.

"I'm a girl, I deserve a head start!"

He laughed in response and we kept going until the chain went loose towards the top. I glanced over at him, and he at me. I readjusted myself at little in the seat and waited until a swung forward again before flinging myself off and into the air. I half scream half laughed and I landed and rolled into the grass. I whipped my head back when I hear Randy yell a little, only to see him land into the grass a little ways from me with a thud. He sat up laughing and I joined in, unable to hold it back. I felt giddy, like a little kid. This night was slowly getting better.

"Wow," he said, still trying to catch his breath a little. "I haven't done that since…jeez, I cant even remember!"

"Me either…" I agreed, a smile still lingering on my face. "I almost broke my arm doing that," I added, the memory suddenly popping into my head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was at my friend/neighbors house and he told me to jump off. I landed on my wrist. I had it in a brace for a few weeks."

"I've broken a few bones in my day," he said smiling and shaking his head. "I was such a stupid kid…"

"We're all stupid when were kids!" I said, getting up and walking over to the jungle gym. "That's what made it so fun." He smiled and followed me up. After a few races to see who could complete all the obstacles first, I collapsed inside one of the towers. Randy did the same, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"I miss this," he said, opening his eyes and looking at me. "Just being able to relax and act like a kid if I want…I don't really get that chance anymore."

"I consider myself a huge version of a five year old. You should stick with me," I said, nudging his arm. He laughed and nudged me back.

"What's your best memory as a kid?" he asked me quietly, turning to look at me. I pursed my lips as I thought about it, looking through the metal bars and up at the now starry sky.

"I…I don't really know," I said honestly, returning my gaze to him. "I try not to dwell on the past too much."

"Why not?"

"I guess you could say I've had my fair share of reality," I replied quietly, looking down at my hands. "My family had its troubles, so most of my memories are of my parents fighting, of being scared to be around my dad…typical little girl thoughts." I fell silent, and he did too. I felt his gaze burning on my face but I ignored it. Why the hell was I telling him this?! I never even told my ex's that my parents were divorced…then again, they never asked. But neither did Randy, at least, not directly. But he doesn't want to know about that…he doesn't care…right?

"I'm sorry," he murmured, interrupting my thoughts. I just laughed.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago…." He nodded and went quiet again, so I broke the silence. "What about you? What's you greatest memory?"

"I guess…I guess anytime my dad took me to the shows," he said, smiling. "It was the best; I got to meet all the guys that other kids looked up too."

I leaned back and smiled as he began tell me stories about meeting all his favorite superstars. How the backstage members were like an extended family to him. And how he knew that some day, he would be doing the same thing. Or at least, he hoped to be. He sighed.

"But since my marriage fell apart, the hope of giving that same feeling to my own kid kinda went down the drain," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you miss her?" I asked quietly, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Sam? Actually…no, not really, which isn't what I expected. But I guess what I miss is knowing there was always gunna be someone to come home to…that someone would always be there at the end of the day…." He glanced over at me. "Are you cold?" he asked laughing a little. Without waiting for an answer, he moved scotched closer and wrapped his arm around me.

"Randy, I'm fine," I insisted, leaning away a little and fighting the butterflies growing in my stomach.

"Ali, c'mon," he said pulling me back. "I'm not trying to put the moves on you, I promise," he added with a laugh. I sighed and leaned into him a little.

"Jeez, man," I said, leaning closer. "You frickin radiate heat!"

He laughed. "Maybe you just make me this way," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure. The Viper gets the butterflies from being around me. I totally believe you," I said sarcastically. He chuckled a little, and I swear I saw his smile fall a little. No, my mind is playing tricks on me. _'He wasn't serious. Do not read into it Ali!_' It got quiet between us again; I think we were both trying to think of something to say. As I tried to formulate a question, I heard a soft patpat coming from above us. I glanced to the sky to see clouds had taken over. A soft rain had started falling and leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"I love the rain," I said quietly, listening intently. Randy shifted a little next to me. I opened me eyes to find him staring at me with a small smile.

"What else do you love?" he said in the same quiet tone. I tried to fight off the blush that crept us my face, but I suppose I was safe considering how dark it was. I sighed and started telling him the things I enjoyed; why I loved and hated each season, what I wanted to do before I died, what I hoped to accomplish in life. And after I finished, he did the same.

Eventually, we had to run back to his car because of the pouring rain. It was a little past midnight when we returned to the hotel. We chatted and laughed quietly as we made our way down the hallway of our floor. When I got to my door, I turned to him as he leaned against my doorframe.

"Well, Miss Alina Marie," he said, smirking as he used my middle name, "I can proudly say that I have gotten to know you. Hopefully Steph wont torture you with another night out with me."

"It wasn't that bad," I mumbled looking down.

"What? What was that?" he said, that smirk growing further across his face.

"I said it wasn't that bad!" I said rolling my eyes. "I…I had a good time. So thank you."

"You're very welcome. Maybe we could do it again," he said winking at me. "On our own time." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nah, you're still way too annoying," I replied, opening my door and walking in. He laughed and took a step forward.

"You like it. You secretly adore all the attention I gave you today." I rolled my eyes again as he continued to smirk at me. Those to things seemed to be regular between us.

"I did not."

"Oh, but you did!"

"You're right. I did," I said quietly, shifting my gaze a little. Even though my words were supposed to be lies, the blush on my face made it seem like they weren't.

"R-really?" He sounded genuinely surprised as I looked up at him again.

"Nope!" I said simply, closing the door on him. His mouth hung open a little as he tried to hold back a smile. As soon as the door clicked shut, I looked through the peephole to see his reaction. He had leaned up against the wall opposite my room, just smiling to himself. After a minute he walked down the hallway to his room, but not before he stopped and looked at me. Wait, looked at me? How could he know I was still at the door? He winked and walked away, leaving me confused. I sighed and leaned up against my door for the second time today, this time with a smile on me face.


	3. Chapter 3--Girl Problems and a Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I own Alina. nothing else.

Chapter 3- Girl Problems and a Birthday

I heard a pounding on my door and I groaned. Rolling over in bed, I grabbed a pillow and covered my ears with it.

"Go away!" I yelled in the general direction of the door.

"C'mon Ali! It's coffee time!" Randy called back in a whiny tone.

"Not today, Randal."

It went silent for a second, then I heard my door open. He must have swiped my extra key again.

It had been about two weeks since our get together, which had been set up by Stephanie. And, well, we've been pretty must inseparable ever since. Randy was quickly turning into my closest friend. I had grown used to his annoying characteristics. He wasn't so bad I suppose...

"Ali!" Randy whined again, swinging my bedroom door open. "I need my coffee. I can't live without my coffee."

"Then walk yourself downstairs and get your damn coffee, you frickin drama king," I groaned into my pillow, making my words all muffled. "You'll survive ten minutes without me." I rolled over so my back was to him and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I really hated being a girl.

"Ali...are you okay?" He asked me, sitting down on the edge of my bed and placing a hand on my arm, forcing me to roll onto my back. I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a girl, that's what wrong!" I curled back up and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my lower abs and back. Was he seriously that...that thick in the head? I mean really, it's not like he hasn't been around a girl before!

Randy looked at me confused for a second, and then realization washed over his face. "Oh. I see." Gingerly, he got up from my bed and stood there awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "Is there...Uhm, is there anything I can get you?" he asked hesitantly. I almost cracked a smile as I nodded.

"Can you go in my duffel and grab the pink stripped bag that's in there? It should be right on top."

He nodded and disappeared into the other room. I sighed and half sat up, setting my eyes on the bathroom.

* * *

**R POV**

I walked over to her duffel and unzipped it, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. I hadn't had to deal with this sort of thing in a while. Whenever Sam had this problem, she always told me to leave her alone, to stay on the road so she wasn't a burden. So I did. It's been years since I've had to deal with a girl on her...yeah.

I quickly snatched up the bag she mentioned and returned to her bedroom, but when I walked in I laughed. Ali had literally crawled out of bed and was now crawling her way toward the bathroom.

"Would you like some help?" I asked, stifling my laughter. She glared at me, and I mean really glared. I'd be dead if it was possible. I stepped back and held my hands up in defense. "Just asking."

She stopped and sighed, well, groaned...again. I saw her eyebrows furrow together and her eyes squeeze shut again in pain. I frowned, becoming even more uneasy seeing her in pain. I quickly stepped forward and scooped her up off the floor, and walking her to the bathroom. She didn't even protest, which surprised me. She just kinda curled closer to me and whimpered a little, her face barely relaxing. I set her down on the edge of the tub and set her bag on the counter.

"I'll be on the couch," I said nonchalantly before stepping out. She sent me a small smile as I swung the door shut. Swallowing hard, I plopped myself down in front of the TV in the other room, flipping it on to some random show, trying to make this uneasy feeling leave my mind.

After a few minutes, Ali reemerged from the bathroom, only to return to the bedroom. I thought I was going to have to drag her out of bed again, but she came back a second later with fresh sweats on and her phone in hand. I was about to get up when she wrapped her arms around me, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Thanks," she whispered in my ear, sending a slight shiver down my spine. I smiled.

"Anytime, Al. I'll always be here for you," I told her, leaning into her embrace a little.

She thumped me upside the head, probably for calling her Al again, and then let go of me. I was so close to stopping her, to grabbing onto her and forcing her to stay there longer, but I stopped myself. Ali and I were only friends, and I had to leave it at that.

"Ready, drama king?" She asked, grabbing her purse and slipping her shoes on. I nodded, pulling myself up and following her out the door.

"You better?" I asked quietly, noting that she seemed a little perkier.

"A little," she replied smoothly. "Enough to be able to walk," she added, sending me a smile. I returned it as we stepped into the elevator. She sighed as the door closed, sliding a hand across her lower back, a slight pout taking over her face. "I hate being a girl," she muttered. I chuckled.

"It can't be that bad," I said, rolling my eyes a tiny bit. "I mean aren't you used to it?"

She scoffed. "I'm sure you'd love to deal with the pain equivalent to someone stabbing you repeatedly, for a week, every month, for years on end," she said through clenched teeth. I didn't really know what to say to that so we rode in silence to the lobby.

* * *

**A POV**

I sighed. I felt bad. I didn't mean to take out all these stupid emotions on him. He didn't do anything.

Once the elevator door opened, he stepped aside for me to go first. I clenched my teeth as I walked past him; he was such a gentleman and it drove me crazy sometimes. It didn't match up with his sarcastic attitude. I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to explain myself without it getting awkward. I'm sure he had to deal with this at some point...right?

He held the lobby door open for me. I shivered slightly in the brisk morning air. It was only April, so the days still had a little chill in them. I heard him chuckle a little as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Cold again?" he teased, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"I'm always cold," I muttered. "You know that."

We walked quietly down the block to the little cafe on the corner. Randy held the door open for me and I sighed happily as I stepped inside, the warmth and aroma of the place washing over me. Randy slipped his arm around my waist and led me to a table in the back.

"I'll take care of it," he said quietly, pulling out a chair for me. "I've only been waiting for forever," he added with a wink.

I slapped his arm half-heartedly and rolled my eyes as he walked away. I pulled out my phone to check it, seeing that I had a missed call. It was front my mom. I smiled and dialed her number.

"Hey honey," she said cheerfully.

"Hi Mom, sorry I missed your call," I replied, my smile growing wider. I hadn't heard a lot from my family since I left a few months ago for this job, so I was excited to hear what was going on.

"Oh, it's alright, I was just calling to check in. So how is everything?"

"It's good, real good." I glanced up when Randy set my coffee on the table. He took the seat across from me as I continued. "I've met some pretty cool people, made some pretty close friends..."

"Well, that's great, I can't wait til we get to see you on TV," she said, sounding excited. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be soon," I replied quickly. "Well, I have to go, but I'll call you guys next weekend, yeah?"

"Sound great, honey, we can't wait to here from you." I smiled, thinking about my family and my hometown.

"Tell everyone I said hi," I told her. "You know, the usual stuff."

"I will don't worry. Love you, Alina."

"Love you too." She hung up and I sighed, setting my phone on the table. "Sorry, that was my mom," I told Randy, taking a sip from my coffee.

He laughed a little. "Oh, your mom..." I nodded. "Yeah, me and her go waaay back," he said mockingly with a wink.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

We sat chatting quietly as we finished our drinks. And Randy lead the way back to the hotel. Once back in my room, I curled up on the couch.

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked me, plopping down beside me. I shrugged because I wasn't really in the mood to do anything. I just wanted to curl up and stay here all day. And i knew he had the whole week off. He flipped the TV on and relaxed, kicking his shoes off and propping them up on the table. I wrapped my arms around myself again and sighed, leaning my head back against the couch.

* * *

I slowly stretched my legs out on the couch, figuring it might annoy Randy. I smiled a little but I didn't feel anything. Squinting, I saw that Randy was no where to be found. The TV was off, I had a blanket over me, and I was alone. I fell asleep? What the hell, Ali! You're never tired, what's the matter with you? I got up groggily and headed for the bathroom. I stopped short when I saw a note on the table. It read:

_Al-_

_You decided to take a nap on me so I went to hang with the guys. Call me if you need me. Take it easy._

_-Randy_

I sighed, smiling a tiny bit. I don't know why, but I suddenly got the feeling like I was forgetting something today. I shrugged and headed to take a shower.

After cleaning myself up, I walked around my hotel room, straitening up and trying to figure out what it was that I had forgotten. Lets see, we got coffee, Randy went to work out like he always does on his days off...everything seemed normal so far. Besides me being blind sided by Mother Nature. And being colder than usual...but that sometimes happens...

I slapped my palm against my forehead. Oh my gosh. How could I be so stupid? It's April. April 1st. It's Randy's birthday.

* * *

**R POV.**

I had been gone for most of the day. Right now I was just finishing getting ready to go over to Ali's. She had texted me, saying she was bored and needed someone to pick on. I was just about to leave when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and immediately regretted it. I hesitated, letting it ring two more time before answering.

"Yes?"

"Hi Randy," Sam said quietly.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked her, glancing down at my watch. Ali would be waiting for me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to...catch up."

"I don't exactly have time for that right now," I said hurriedly.

"Is someone expecting you? You never do anything on your birthday. It's just another day, remember?"

I sighed in frustration. "Just tell me what you want, quickly please..."

"Wow, using manners. I'm surprised she got to you that quick. What's her name, Randy?" she asked, and I could hear the venom in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said firmly. My mood was quickly heading in a down spiral, crashing and burning until I was left with just anger and irritation.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, babe."

"Don't call me that. There's nothing between us anymore, Sam. The papers are signed." I could feel myself getting more angry by the second. My grip on my phone slowly tighten.

"Doesn't matter, hon. You'll always be mine," she said. I could picture that sly smile on her face when she said that.

"Never, Sam. I've moved on."

She laughed. "I'll find her, Randy. I promise. I'll find her. And I'll end her."

I opened my mouth to threaten her, but all I heard was a dial tone. I groaned and pounded my first on the wall in frustration. Sam was devious. I didn't doubt her words. Which meant I'd have to keep an eye on Ali. Oh shit, Ali! I was late. God damn you, Sam. Straight to hell.

I yanked open the door and walked quickly down the hall to Ali's room. I knocked and no one answered. I called for her. No answer. I started to worry. After what Sam said...but could she have acted this quickly. I fumbled with the spare key card and opened the door cautiously.

* * *

**A POV.**

I stayed as still as possible behind the door, waiting for him to move further into the room. He was going to hate me for this. I don't think he's a big fan of surprises. But still. I had to do something.

"Ali," he called out. I held in a laugh as I followed a few steps behind him. "C'mon Al, this is a little childish, don't you think?" I swear I heard a little worry in his voice. He stopped, his hand brushing over the light switch. He flipped the switch and I jumped on his back.

"SURPRI-"

That's all I got out before he someone swung me around and pinned me against the wall. I gasped a little. Well that was not what I was expecting. He stared down at me, his whole frame trembling. For a split second I saw pure rage in his eyes, something I had only ever gotten a glance while he was in the ring. And a second later, it was gone. Just like that. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall, loosening his grip on me.

"Ali…oh my God…" he breathed. I stayed frozen, not knowing what to do or say. I don't even know what I did to trigger him to turn on me like that. So I stayed where I was, barely letting myself breathe. I saw his eyes snap open and he quickly pulled back, grabbing my face in his hands, frantically searching it with his eyes. "Are you hurt? Please tell you're not hurt…" he trailed on, continuing his search.

"Hurt?" I asked quietly, trying not to set him off again. But I was completely confused. "Why would I be hurt? Besides you…." I gently pulled my hands away from him and held my wrists up. He had pinned me down pretty hard, and I could already feel the bruises forming under the anger red marks. Other than, that, and stupid Mother Nature, I was fine. Why on Earth would he think that?

He took a step back from me, holding his hands up with his mouth dropped open. "I-I'm sorry, Ali. I swear I didn't mean too….she called and I….you… and the lights were off and…." He stumbled over his words, not able to get them out fast enough. I stepped toward him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Randy slow down," I said sending him a small smile. "Okay, start from the beginning…"

"Sam called. Before I came over, that why I was late." He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if the very thought of her made his head ache. "She…she knows about you. She threatened to come after you. And then I came here and the lights were off and you weren't answering and…" he trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

_"She threatened me?! Does she know who she's messing with? I swear, if I even see her face…ugh!". I _thought to myself.

"Let's not worry about that right now," I told him. "We can talk later. But right now..." I trailed off, eyes tone room behind him.

Randy turned towards the living room and froze. "What-What's all this?" he asked. I can't believe he didn't see it all until now. I walked into the room and turned to face him.

"Happy Birthday," I said with a shrug. Granted, it deserved more than a shrug. I had cooked, cleaned, decorated, and I even had time to go get him a gift in the midst of turning the hotel room upside-down. There was a feast of food set out, desserts included, and the living room had my personal PS3 with every latest game. It was a lot of work, and money, but it was well spent.

"No…" he shook his head, but he was smiling. "This can't be all for me."

"Well, its mostly for you," I said, skipping over to the door. "But I may have called a few friends…"

Cody, Ted, Chris, Sheamus, Natalya, Layla, and Kaitlyn all walked in and the smile on Randy face got even bigger. Everyone took turns greeting Randy and myself, then half the boys dug into the food while the other half set up the PS3. I laughed a little, watching as Randy's smile never faded. The girls and I chatted lightly at he bar while the guys began wrestling each other for the controllers.

"Birthday boy get the go first," I called over to them. Three of them groaned and Randy stood there grinning like a little kid, holding his hand out for a controller. I chuckled lightly and returned to my conversation with the girls.

A few hours later, things were starting to wind down. The girls had to leave, and so did Chris and Sheamus. Randy, Ted, and Cody were in the middle of a heated game and I had nothing better to do so I gathered up the dishes and got ¾ of the way through cleaning up when Randy started protesting.

"Oh no, you are not cleaning right now," he said loudly, dragging me over to the couch.

"I only have a little left to do, just give me ten minutes!" I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he pulled me closer.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "Birthday boy, remember?" He pointed to himself. "What I say goes."

I scoffed and tried to pull away again, but that just made him wrap both of his arms around me and pull me into him. "Randyy!" I laughed, finally squirming away. I huffed and went back to cleaning up just as Cody and Ted got up.

"Alright man, we gotta go," Cody said stretching.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Ted agreed.

Randy and I bid them goodnight and they left, leaving just Randy and me. I almost went back to cleaning, but Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the couch with him. "Will you relax, please?" he asked quietly, slipping his arm around me. I sighed and nodding, settling into the couch.i winced a little, that familiar pain coming to the forefront of my thoughts because I no longer was busy. I heard Randy sigh.

"Thank you," he said quietly, pulling me a little closer. I shrugged and tried to hid the blush on my face.

"It was nothing..."

"No, Al. I mean it. This is the first time I've done something for my birthday in a long time. So really...thank you." I just sat there smiling.

"You know, I really hate it when you call me that."

"I know," he said, a smug smile on his face. "But only I'm allowed to call you that."

"Says who?"

"Says me, the Birthday Boy." He smiled wide and I rolled my eyes before getting up. Sighing, I headed for my bedroom. "Goodnight," he called to me as he curled up on the couch. I just shook my head and swung my door shut on him, smiling to mySelf a little. Granted, it had started off and a rough evening, but it had ended well. _Good job_, _Ali_, I thought to myself.

I crawled into bed and made myself comfortable before slowly drifting off With the hint of a smile still on my face.


	4. Chapter 4--Debut of the Fan

**Disclaimer: Alina is mine. That is all.**

Chapter 4-Debut of the Fan

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter. Randy and I, well mostly Randy, had not wasted any time getting to the next city for the house shows. I was excited because I would finally be wrestling. Granted it wasn't going to be a nation wide scene, but still. This is what I was here for! My original debut date had been last week, but when Samantha, Randy's ex-wife, had threatened my life, well...it kinda got postponed. But today was my big day and I couldn't wait to get to the arena.

I sighed heavily, growing more and more tired of staring at an empty check-in desk. Since Randy had convinced Mr. McMahon to make me room with him for a while because of the whole Sam thing, all of our reservations for the next few weeks were going to be screwed up. We were currently waiting for a new room arrangement. I continued to tap my fingers in the table until Randy slammed his hand down on top on mine.

"Stop... the tapping... please," he said through his teeth. I could tell he was just as agitated as I was, if not more. In his mind, anywhere that wasn't behind a bolted door was dangerous for me now. I rolled my eyes at the thought; he was overreacting.

He stood close behind me, barley 5 inches between us. The muscles of his jaw were tight, his eyes flashing around the room, but not fast enough to look suspicious. I huffed and crossed my arms as the door behind the desk opened.

"Alright, I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Here are your keys," the young woman said as she handed us the cards. "You're room is-"

"I think we can manage, thanks," Randy said harshly, cutting her off. He quickly grabbed our bags and headed for the elevator, towing me behind him. He only let go of me to punch the up button on the wall. Once the door slid open, he practically threw me in there and quickly punched the button of our floor.

"Jeez, Randy. What's your problem?!" I asked him coldly. I could hear all the irritation in my voice when I spoke. He was bound to get just as snippy, but right now, I didn't really care.

"What's my problem? What's _your_ problem Ali! You're walking around here like you life isn't at risk!" There was no hiding his anger. His fists were balled up at his sides. He was trying hard to control himself. The bruises he accidentally gave me last week had barley faded. And he swore to never do that again. But right now, I could already tell he was close to wanting to slap some sense into me.

"That's because it's not!" I bit back. "It's been a whole week, Randy. And she hasn't made a move!"

"This is exactly what she wants, don't you get it?" he said, throwing his hands up. "She wants you to let your guard down. She wants you to pretend like it never happened. She wants you vulnerable!"

"And I suppose you're used to her using these tactics, because you spent _so_ much time with her while you were married."

Randy had opened his mouth, but now he shut it.

Damn.

I shouldn't have said that.

He recently had told me more about his marriage. How he and Sam clicked at first, but it went downhill after a few years. They put on smiles for the camera. They tried to ignore the constant fights. But it got the best of them in the end. He went his way. She went hers. They stayed "together" for another 3 years before he filed for divorce. It was one of the worst times of his life, one of those things he hadn't told anyone else. And I just shoved it in his face.

He took deep breaths; his teeth clenched together, his knuckles turning white with strain. His eyes were trained on the floor. I could see slight tremors run through his body, as if it took every ounce of effort not to explode on me.

As for me, as soon as the words came out, I backed myself into a corner. Literally. Maybe if I stood still enough I would melt in with the metal walls...I could just disappear. Forever. That would make all our lives a little less stressful.

I jumped when the elevator door opened. He didn't move at first, but then he took one last deep breath before exiting. I wasn't sure if I should follow. But he had my bag so I guess he wasn't going to kick me out...I hope. Just before the door closed, I slipped out and paused, just watching as Randy made his way down the hall. I slowly followed behind, trying to wait until he went inside first. He opened a door not too far down, threw our bags in, the started walking towards me again. I froze.

* * *

**R POV**

I muttered to myself as I threw our bags inside the hotel room. I can't believe she had the audacity to bring that up. I told that to her in confidence. I trusted her not to use it against me. And I should have known better. If she thinks she's not in any trouble, then fine. I'll give her what she wants.

Turning, I made my way back down the hall. She froze in her tracks, granted she had barely made it 10 steps from the elevator. I punched the button on the wall to go down when she grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked frantically. She sounded desperate. I tried to pull my arm out of her grip, but I just ended up pulling her closer to me.

"I'm giving you what you want," I told her evenly. My voice sounded cold and harsh, but I didn't care. She deserved it. "You think you can handle her..." I glared down at her and tugged my arm away, "then you deal with it." I stepped into the elevator and quickly punched the lobby button. "Don't even think about coming to me for help." She stood there looking at me with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling. The door slid shut and I was alone.

I took another deep breath, trying to steady my breathing. There were a million thoughts racing through my head. Part of me wanted to go back and set things straight, but the other part wanted to completely forget she even existed. The latter won and I found myself storming out of the elevator and into the lobby, focusing on staying away from Ali.

* * *

**A POV**

I stood there for a minute in disbelief just staring at the metal door. Did her seriously just...just leave me? Randy Orton, the man who one week ago told me he would never let anything happen to me, is now telling me not to expect him to be there?

I couldn't wrap my head around it. I walked down to the hotel room in a daze. Horrible thoughts raced through my head. My mind was flashing scenes of Sam coming after me, a maniac look in her eye, and Randy watching silently in the background. I didn't know what to do.

Just then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ali? Hey it's Steph. I was just checking in; Randy hasn't called me yet and he normally does every few days."

"Randy calls you?"

"Yeah, he's just giving updates about how your handling things and what's going on with the whole situation."

"Oh."

"Yeah, is he with you? I imagine he would be...I need to talk to him about tonight's show..."

My breath caught in my throat. Randy was supposed to be with me at all times. And the show was tonight. How was I supposed to tell her that I ticked him off so bad he left? I had to think fast... "Well...he's actually not here at the moment..."

"What? Where is he? He's supposed to-"

"He's just in the shower, Steph, calm down!" I told her evenly, lying straight through my teeth. "I'll let him know you called, but he's coming to the show with me. You know him...very protective."

"Yeah, overly so. Well, I guess that's alright. I'll just see you guys in a few hours then, yeah?"

"Sure thing," I told her quickly. "We'll be there."

"Ali..." she said again, sounding worried. "Are you sure everything's okay? You seem a little jumpy..."

"I'm fine, Steph. Nothing to worry about." My voice was giving me away, but if I kept insisting, I knew she would drop it. At least for now.

"O-okay... Well, see you guys later."

"Yeah, see you."

I hung up and tossed my phone onto my bed. Great.

* * *

**R POV**

I could tell a few hours had passed but I didn't really pay attention to where I was going. All I knew was that I was outside, walking somewhere, probably away from the hotel. My mind was to busy focusing on making up ways to get back at Ali. Revenge was childish, I know, but I couldn't help it. She hit a nerve.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I sighed. It was Ali. It had to be. No one else calls me. I answered without even checking.

"What do you what?" I asked her coldly.

"Randy?" Holy shit. It wasn't Ali. It was Stephanie.

"Steph? Oh god, I'm sorry I..." I hesitated. "I...thought you were someone else..."

"And who would that be?" she inquired. I hesitated again.

"No one...it doesn't matter. What can I do for you?" I replied trying my hardest to sound convincing.

"Okay. How's Ali? You haven't giving an update in a few days. Is she ready for tonight?"

I couldn't find my voice for a moment. I had completely forgot about her match tonight. I had promised earlier this week to be there. Damn.

"Ah, yeah, she's fine..." I started scratching the back of my neck nervously. I really hoped she wouldn't ask to talk to her.

"Are you with her? I called her a few hours ago and she sounded upset, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong..."

I cursed low under my breath. Just my luck. "Ahh...she's...umm..."

"Don't tell me she's in the shower now too..."

"No I just...um, I just stepped out... for a minute..." I was grabbing wildly at ideas, and that was probably the worst one I could have come up with. Steph knew exactly how I reacted to this. She heard me tell her father I would protect her... And here I was, lying through my teeth because of some stupid fight.

"You...stepped out?" she asked, not sounding convinced at all.

"Yeah, just ah...had to talk a walk... Being cooped up in a hotel room was driving me crazy..."

"Randy, what is going on? Seriously, you and Ali are acting extremely weird...and vague... Did something happen between you two?"

"No, no of course not!" I said quickly. Too quickly. I was panicking. Steph made me swear to keep her safe. I was more scared of her threats than her fathers. And now I was letting everyone down, especially Ali. My mind starting playing out terrible ideas; Sam getting to her before I could get back, finding the hotel room empty, finding her….

Wait, what the hell was I thinking? She didn't need my help. She had said so herself that she wasn't in danger…and yet the ideas wouldn't leave. They got worse and worse with passing seconds. Why was I so stupid to leave her alone this long?

"Actually," I said to Steph, looking around quickly to find out where I was. "I am just heading back. But I'm sure she's fine. I haven't been gone long…." That was probably the worst lie I had ever told, but she wouldn't find out. I turned around and headed back in the direction I had been coming from, hoping to find something I recognized.

"Great, well, I'll see you guys in about an hour, okay?"

"Yep, sure thing." I hung up before she could say anything more. It didn't take long to get to the hotel. Turns out I had just been going in a big circle. I quickly made my way up to our room, fishing my key out of my pocket. I took a deep breath to steady myself then pushed the door open.

"Ali?" I called. The room appeared empty. Our bags hadn't moved. The lights weren't on. I was having déjà vu. "Al, please… Can we talk?" I heard shuffling in one of the bedrooms and froze. I slowly opened the door and let out a sigh of relief.

Ali had fallen fast asleep, curled up with her phone in her hand. I smiled a little before checking the time. We had half an hour to get to the arena. I glanced back at Ali before going to grab our bags and put them in the car.

* * *

**A POV**

I woke up feeling a little lost. This didn't feel like a bed. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on a couch in a locker room. I quickly jumped up and looked around. The first thing my eyes landed on was Randy. He sat in the corner of the room, the stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"Have a nice nap?" he joked. I didn't answer. Wasn't he supposed to be furious with me? Wasn't he supposed to be gone for good? I just stared at him utterly confused. "Yeah yeah, I know what I said," he said gruffly; its as if he read my mind. "And I was stupid. But so were you. You should have stopped me. You shouldn't have let me go like that…" He paused , shaking his head at the memory. "But that's beside the point. I made a promise to keep you safe. And I'm not about to go back on my word." His eyes never meet mine. He just stared at the ground.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, staring at him like an idiot. How could he just completely turn around like that? I knew this guy, or at least I'd like to think I did…. He wasn't one to just forgive and forget. Randy stood up and I had to fight off the feeling to step back as he came closer. He stopped in front of me and gripped both of my arms lightly.

"I'm sorry, Al," he said quietly, looking me dead in the eye. I felt those stupid little butterflies go off in my stomach; I hadn't had those in a while…I had been too busy with this whole Sam problem. But the way he looked at me right now…it made all those silly thoughts flood my head again. I bit down on my lip and nodded my head a little. That was all I could do.

What I didn't understand was why he was apologizing. I was the one who caused this whole mess. _I_ should be the one saying sorry.

The door swung open out of nowhere and in walked Stephanie. Randy and I both froze. She stopped short when she saw us; Randy was still holding on to me and our close proximity probably suggested we were doing something other than talking. And the knowing smile that slipped onto her face made me cringe.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked brightly.

"No," I said firmly, fighting off the blush on my face. Brushing Randy's hands off me, I took a step towards her. "What up, Steph?"

"I could ask you the same question…" she replied, making her way to the couch. I ground my teeth together to stop myself from barking at her. She set two stacks of paper on the table then turned to me. "I have your new scripts," she said, that smile still stuck on her face. "And I wanted to with you good luck in your match tonight."

"Thanks," I said quietly, taking the seat beside her. Randy just kinda stood there behind the couch, hovering over us. The room felt a little tense now; we were both clearly embarrassed. "When do I go on?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"In a little bit. Randy knows when, don't you Randy?" she said in the same bubbly tone. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he glared back at her. She laughed. "One thing about this before I leave you two," she continued, still smiling. "I literally cannot make any changes. I had to get a whole rewrite as it is, so if you don't like something, tough luck."

I nodded and grabbed one of the stacks and started flipping through it. From what I saw it was just Randy and I. I guess I could deal with that….

Stephanie eventually left, but only after making a few more comments that really tested my self-control. I sighed and went back to flipped through the papers.

"You should get ready," Randy told me. "You'll be on soon." I nodded, and went to change into my gear.

Once in the bathroom, I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I would have to dress myself up a little more for the show. I quickly changed into my outfit, which was a black fitted tankini type top and matching black pants. There were deep purple graphic designs going down the sides on my legs and down the middle of my top. I had a few different sets of these, but my favorite one had been this one. Black was always a good color. You could never go wrong with black.

I turned to the mirror and grabbed my makeup bag. I really wasn't one to wear makeup and I didn't have a lot to work with, but I knew what I was doing. After I finished my eyes I put on a little lip gloss, messed up my hair a little and grabbed my boots. I walked out, trying to hype myself up and mentally prepare for my debut.

* * *

**R POV**

I glanced up from the TV when I heard the door open again. And I really shouldn't have. I already knew Ali was an attractive girl. I knew she kept in shape. I knew she took good care of her body, just like all the other divas. But none of the others had been able to render me speechless. She sure was a knock out, and I really couldn't help but stare. She didn't notice, however, as she sat down next to me and laced up her boots. Then she reclined, kicking her feet up on the table and closing her eyes.

"Stop staring at me," she muttered after a minute, raising her head and looking at me. Again, I was unable to talk. Another thing I knew about Ali; she didn't particularly like makeup. But I could tell she was wearing some. Her green eyes were bright and they popped under her long lashes. She smirked a little. "Are we hard on hearing today?" she asked humorously. I quickly looked away.

"No," I grumbled through my teeth, trying to keep myself from looking her way again.

"It's alright. I mean, you told me yourself you thought I was hot. I understand why you would be staring…" I glanced over at her to find a smirk spread across her face. "I mean, look at me!" she added with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her and looked away. She was reminding me a lot of myself. She laughed and got up, making her way to the door. "You'll watch my match right?"

"Of course," I replied, getting up. "Let me walk you out." I wasn't about to leave alone again, not after what I did today. And I was still apprehensive, even after all the security checks. We walked down to the gorilla position and waited for her cue. She was going up against AJ, the very girl that had caused the change in our storyline. I had flipped through most of it while Ali was in the bathroom. It was a whole lot better without AJ and Dolf.

Ali didn't look nervous at all. She was cool, calm, and collected. I couldn't tell if it was just her or if it was her persona coming through. Either way, she looked ready. A crewmember gave her the signal, and she smiled at me before walking through the curtain. There were a few cheers, but mostly not much of a reaction. She was new. It was to be expected.

I headed back to the locker room to watch, recalling what I had seen from her in the OVW. She was a natural. I sat down and turned the TV to the live show.

Ali was in the ring with the same calm persona she had when I left her. She scowled when AJ's music came on and rolled her eyes. As soon as the bell rang, AJ went after Ali, trying to catch her off guard. But Ali just swatted her away. Literally. She towered over AJ with a humorous smirk. Wow, she was really milking this gimmick.

Ali pulled AJ up by her hair, glaring down at her. AJ struggled and pulled away only to deliver a roundhouse slap right across Ali's face. Her smirk disappeared in an instant. She whipped her face back, a wild look in her eye. Ohh, she was mad. AJ eyes went wide and she started backing up, stumbling into the corner. Ali stalked her, like an animal would its prey. I was familiar with the feeling, and I smirked a little. AJ took a chance and tried to escape the ring, but she wasn't quick enough. Ali grabbed her and hoisted her on her shoulder before slamming her down in a makeshift power bomb. The pin was quick and Ali had her first victory. I smiled and made my way down to the gorilla position to wait for her.

AJ stumbled through first since she had rolled out while Ali was being announced the winner. Ali came through a minute later, that wild look still in her eye. She scanned the area quickly, her eyes stopping on AJ who was making her way down the hall. She narrowed her eyes and started after her but I stood in the way.

"Leave it," I told her. She turned her eyes on me and I was a little taken back. She looked wild, literally animalistic. But then she blinked, and it was gone. All that remained was cold anger. She sighed and let me lead her back to the locker room. "You get changed and we'll head back, yeah?" She nodded, still fuming, and headed back to the bathroom.

I knew how she felt. When someone you hate gets a cheap shot on you like that, it's the most infuriating thing. It drove me crazy, and it certainly did the same to her. I could tell she wasn't finished with AJ. She wanted to beat her within an inch of her life. But she had to leave it in the ring.

Ali came out after a bit looking a lot calmer. She had changed into her usual attire of jeans and a tee shirt. But I noticed that the shirt she had on happened to be one of mine. It was my Venom Runs Deep design from a while ago. I smirked when she looked at me.

"I told you I was a fan," she mumbled, rolling her eyes and packing her stuff.

"Yeah, just a fan," I said winking at her. She rolled her eyes again, but she cracked a slight smile. After she zipped up her bag, she threw at me and snatched the keys off the table.

"I call driving!" she yelled as she ran out the door. I laughed a little and shook my head, taking my time in following her to the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5--Pinkie Promise

**Disclaimer: Alina. Is. Mine.**

Chapter 5-Pinkie Promise

**R POV**

A week of house shows had gone by, and so far Ali was doing great. She was undefeated actually. And I couldn't help but be impressed. She was taking on the top divas in the division and kicking their asses. She made it look easy. She definitely was a natural for this job.

I was currently making my way back to the hotel after my morning workout. Ali had convinced me to go back to my normal schedule, that she would survive an hour or two alone in the morning. I made her swear that she would lock the door though after I left. Dead bolt and all. She had agreed lightly and shooed me out of the room a minute later, insisting I start that day. I was still extremely wary about the whole Sam situation, but Ali was too good of a sweet talker. She could get me to do pretty much anything. And quite frankly, it drove me insane.

Like the other day. She was whining about not being able to spend time with the other divas. She had made a few friends and they had invited her out a few times, but she told me she had said no, for my sake. But, that day, she just kept talking about how much fun it would be and that she wouldn't want to torcher me with all those "girl things" and before I knew it, I was driving her to the local mall. It didn't hit me until after I got back to the hotel room; the fact that I had just let her loose in a public place without me there. I panicked and immediately called her. She had laughed at me for a few minutes but then assure me that she would come straight back when they were done.

I shook my head at the memory. Ali was a sneaky one. She was conniving and manipulative. But yet she was so innocent about it, you couldn't help but give in. At least, I couldn't.

I knocked on the door lightly and stepped back as she undid the dead bolt. I pushed it open and my eyes immediately searched for her. I couldn't help it. I still worried about leaving her alone.

I saw her disappear into her bedroom, calling to me that she'd be out in a minute. I dumped my bag in my room and returned to the kitchen to search for some food. I stopped short when I passed the bar, taking a second look. I felt a smile spread onto my face.

Ali strolled out of her room just then and walked to the other side of the bar and into the kitchen, grabbing two plates on her way. She tried to hide a small smile and rolled her eyes at me when she saw the look on my face. She knew I loved it when she cooked. And this morning she had prepared breakfast for us.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, still smiling as I took a seat. She set a plate in front of me and shrugged.

"I got bored," she replied, walking around and taking the seat next to me. "I always cook when I'm bored."

"I love it when you cook," I told her as I filled my plate. My smile still hadn't faded, and as I glanced over at her, I saw a faint blush creep onto her face as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, though," I continued, "...it's amazing. Everytime."

She shook her head a little and laughed, filling her own plate. "You just like food," she stated.

"Can't deny that one," I agreed, chuckling.

* * *

After Ali and I had eaten our fill and cleaned up, I asked her if she wanted to do something today.

"What do you mean 'do something'?" she questioned, cocking an eyebrow at me. I simply shrugged.

"I dunno. Doesn't staying in all day drive you crazy?"

"I've kinda gotten used to it," she replied sarcastically, making her way into the bathroom. I followed a few steps behind, leaning against the door frame as she washed her face.

I sighed. "Well, I'm getting tired of sitting around all day."

"Awe, don't you like spending time with me?" She pouted as I looked up at her reflection. I rolled my eyes.

"You bore me, Al," I told her with a straight face. Her mouth dropped open instantly in an overdramatic scoff.

"Me, boring?! Well, you can't mean that!" she exclaimed as she placed a hand on her chest at the fake insult. I almost cracked a smile; I loved how she played along with these little games. She always knew how to pull a laugh from me.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it's true," I replied in a bored voice. I watched her face harden in the mirror.

"Don't call me that," she hissed through her teeth. I stared at her, panicking slightly at her change in tone. She never said anything about my nicknames for her. She would just roll her eyes and shake it off. My worry dissolved a second later when I saw her face crack into a bright smile. Her loud laughter filled them room as she doubled over the sink. "Your face!" she choked out. "You're so...gullible! Hahah!"

I just shook my head and walked away as she continued to roar with laughter. I should have known. Ali never gets mad at me. Well, not seriously mad. I may piss her off from time to time, but she knew I way joking.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, the sudden memory of last week flooding my mind. How she threw my divorce in my face. How she snapped at me. And how cold I was towards her. I put my head in my hands for a minute, mulling it all over.

It was honestly the stupidest thing I could have gotten angry over. I mean, yeah, it was hard to get over, but I had. I moved on from that a long time ago and any other time someone mentioned it, I hadn't batted an eye at it. But for some reason, Alina had set me off. The rage I felt towards her was not unlike that which I felt towards my opponents in the ring. I cursed myself silently for letting it effect me so much.

I remember, quite clearly, how Alina had looked at me. She had appeared so small and feeble. Her eyes...those eyes that I had seen nothing but happiness in had glistened with fear. She looked about ready to burst into tears. And I couldn't blame her.

A few people had told me how scary I got when my temper got out of control. Most of the time, I was okay; I was a lot better about keeping it in check. But sometimes I slipped. Granted, I hadn't cared because the people had been complete strangers. But not this last time. It had been replaying in my head at the most random times, like now. Something about it...maybe the fact that it was Ali...

"Whacha thinking about?"

I jumped as Alina plopped down on the bed behind me. She stared at me with wide eyes, a curious look on her face.

"You, of course," I said winking at her. I saw that blush creep onto her face as she rolled her eyes.

"I should have guessed," she said lightly, trying to play off her embarrassment. I smirked a little, mentally deciding to push her a little further.

"I think about you a lot actually," I told her smoothly. Her face got a little redder.

"You're just worried about Sam getting me," she mumbled as she curled up with my pillow. I shook my head, wanting to see how much further I could push her before she caught on.

"It's not all worry, actually. Like just now, I wasn't thinking about Sam at all. Just you." I glanced to see she had hide her face a little, so I reached out and touched her arm. She jumped. "I'm just pulling you leg, Al," i said laughing. I felt a little tug in my stomach and my smile almost faltered...I mentally slapped myself and shook the fleeting thoughts of whether or not that last statement was true from my mind. "I'm not the creepy stalker I once was," I added, winking at her. She just rolled her eyes and curled up tighter with my pillow. Her smile had disappeared.

"You'll always be a creep in my book," she replied. Her words were muffled from her face being in the pillow. "And I'll always consider you my stalker," she added in the same muffled voice. I chuckled a little.

"Are you just gunna sleep all day?" I asked as I got up. She just mumbled and I think she might have nodded her head, but after a minute of standing there and not getting a clear response, I figured it was a yes. I swung the door, leaving it cracked slightly so I could check on her later.

I wandered over to the couch and sat down, flipping the TV on. I spotted Alina's PS3 then sighed. No video games. Get out of the hotel, I thought to myself.

I laid my head back and relaxed, trying to think of something to do. I recalled when Ali had first brought out her PS3, how I had freaked out because of Sam, pinned her to a wall, then celebrated as if it didn't happen. Ali and I had talked about it on one of our last car rides. I felt so stupid for having something like that just leave my mind so easily. But I swore I would let it happen again.

I wasn't exactly joking when I said I thought about her a lot. I did. I do. Every time she leaves my sight for more than 10 minutes, I get worried. I was happy now that we had this storyline together, because even at work I could keep an eye on her.

* * *

Alina eventually emerged from my room again. I shook my head at the though of her being to lazy to move to her own room.

"Why so tired?" I asked her after she was finished showering and changing. She shrugged.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," she replied groggily, rubbing her eyes again. I nodded, ushering her out the door after slinging our bags over my shoulder.

"You should have woke me," I told her as we made our way to the lobby.

"What would you have done? Sung me to sleep?"

"Maybe. I'm kinda tone deaf but if it would have helped..." She shook her head and smiled at me lightly.

"I love singing," she said after a moment. "Always have."

"Really?" I was quiet surprised. She just nodded as I started the car. I knew Ali was into music, she always had her iPod on whenever she could, but I never even heard her mutter a tune. I flipped the radio on, smirking a little. "Prove it then."

* * *

**A POV**

I watched as Randy warmed up a little, pacing the room just minutes before his match. He was facing Antonio Cezaro tonight.

"You nervous? Would you like me to sing for you again? You know, take you mind off things?" I asked him jokingly. He rolled his eyes at me. I guess I took him a little by surprise when I burst out into song per request earlier today. He almost drove us off the road. And I had spent the night teasing him about being distracted. I could tell he was getting irritated.

"I'm fine, just worried about you," he muttered, glancing up at the door. I put my hands on my hips.

"If I swear to you right now that I will never ever, from this day forward, leave this locker room when you have a match, will you pleeease drop the whole Sam thing? Or at least, make it not so noticeable?"

He just stared at me with a solid look on his face. I sighed. "Randy, please," I begged, my voice softening. He stared me down for a second longer before his face crumbled.

"Promise you'll lock the door?" I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Fine."

I smiled a took a step towards him, holding up my pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Seriously? Aren't you a little old for those?"

"No. If you break the promise, then I break you're pinky." His mouth dropped open. "Pinky promises are legit."

He hesitantly linked his pinky with mine and squeezed it for a second before letting it go. He shivered a little.

"Put a sweatshirt on! You're freezing!" he called as he walked out the door.

"Maybe you're just really hot!" I shouted back. As soon as the words registered, I felt my face turn bright red. He stepped back and poked his head in the room again.

"That I am." He winked and left me there, feeling more embarrassed by the second. The room felt like it was smoldering. Suddenly I didn't need a sweatshirt.

I quickly locked the door and curled up on the couch to watch his match. But by the time the commercials were over I was cold again, so went to my bag to find I hadn't brought a sweatshirt with me. I sighed and glanced over at Randy's zip up, which was thrown over the back of the couch. I glanced at the door then mentally slapped myself. Why was I so worried about him? I mean, he wouldn't mind...he said put something on, he didn't say whose it had to be...

I slipped myself into his sweatshirt and curled back up as the match started. I only half paid attention, though, because the smell of Randy's cologne kept messing with my focus. Before I knew it, Randy was striking his pose on the ropes as Cezaro stumbled backstage. I got up and unlocked the door just as Randy raised his hand to knock.

"Nice match," I plopping back on the couch. He sat down beside me. "Ew, get away, you smell!" I shoved him away with my foot.

"C'mon Al, gimme a hug!" he teased, throwing an arm around me. I squealed a little and jumped off the couch.

"Hell no!" I laughed, running away, but he was a step behind me.

"C'mere you!" He laughed too, snaking his arms around my waist and spinning me to face him. I tried to push myself away but my hands slipped every time I tried. Plus I was laughing too hard.

"Randy! C'mon, you're all gross!" I cried desperately.

He shook his head and pulled me close, squishing me into his chest. "See, this isn't so bad!" he said, letting go a little. I tried to escape but he held onto me. "Ah ah ah!" His smile never left his face. "Tell me it wasn't bad."

"Bu-"

"Tell me it wasn't bad and I'll let you go!" he said, cutting me off.

"Fine! It wasn't bad!" I said, struggling to free myself.

"Good girl. Now gimme a kiss."

"Wha-! No, ew, go away!" I squealed, struggling even more.

"Cmere Al, pucker up!" he laughed leaning toward me.

"No, don't! You're all nasty! Let me go!" I turned my face to the side so he wouldn't be able too. But that just made him try harder.

"Don't make this more difficult, Al. C'mon! Just one little kiss for Randy," he said still laughing. He started making that 'muah' sound and he dipped me. I instinctively threw my arms around him. Bad idea. "Oh so you do want it! Okay!" he said enthusiastically, leaning in again.

"Randy!" I shrieked in laughter, turning my head again. The slight stubble on his chin brushed across my neck as he reached for my face, still laughing.

Then then door opened.

We both froze. Randy had one arm around my waist, and the other was hooked behind my left knee. I guess he did that when he dipped me. I hadn't even noticed. As for me, I had one hand on his left shoulder and the other square on his chest, trying to push him away. I felt his heart pounding wildly, though I wasn't sure if it was from our goofing around or from our visitor.

"Hey Steph!" I said hesitantly, trying to gage her reaction. She stood there for a moment, then shook her head and smiled a little.

"You guys ready for your first segment?" she asked, completely ignoring our situation.

"Oh yeah, we're just warming up. Right, Al?" Randy replied, smirking at me.

"Pretty sure this isn't in the script, Snake Boy," I growled at him.

"Ten minutes you two!" Stephanie called to us as she swung the door. I sighed in relief.

"Snake Boy?" he said after a second, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I just shrugged. "It fits you. Now let me go, I have to change still!"

He sighed as pulled me up to a normal standing position. Then he narrowed his eyes at me.

"My sweatshirt..."

"You said put one on, not whose to put on!" I told him, grabbing my gear and heading for the bathroom. I locked the door as he continued to stare at me scrutinizing. I changed into my ring gear, sticking with the black set, and laced up my boots. I quickly put on some light makeup, messed with my hair a little, and then slipped into Randy sweatshirt again before unlocking the door.

He continued to stare me down but I just ignored him, flipping through the script one last time just to be sure I memorized it. I felt Randy tugging in the hood of his jacket as we walked down toward the gorilla position. I just ignored him, smiling at Natalya and Stephanie as we approached them.

"Ready?" Nattie asked me brightly. I nodded. She and I got into position. I was sitting on one of the crates and Nattie stood by me. At the last second I threw Randy's sweatshirt at his face. He ripped it off as the camera turned on us, glaring at me. I smirked a little as Natalya start talking.

"So how do you like Raw so far, Ali?"

"Its great. I guess."

"You don't sound to excited..."

"No I am...it's just...I dunno. I guess no one knows me yet. The place doesn't explode like when go you out there..."

"Alina! You can get down on yourself now! You've barely begun! Just you wait. A few more matches and people will be screaming your name."

"Maybe..."

"Chin up girl. You get a chance right now!"

I smiled and nodded hopping off the crate and walking with her. I then 'accidentally' knocked into Randy as we made our way down the hall. I shoved him a little harder than planned and he dropped the water bottle he had picked up from somewhere, the humor shining in his eyes.

"Jeez move!" I said, venom seeping into my voice. He cocked an eyebrow and slowly picked up his water before walking away. Natalya quickly ushered me forward.

"Word of advice, don't do that again."

"Why not? His just another self-loving superstar-"

"That, my friend, is Randy Orton," she said, cutting me off. "The Viper. He doesn't play we'll with others."

"Neither do I."

She hit me playfully and I just shrugged as the show went to commercial.


	6. Chapter 6--Nightmare and Hidden Tattoos

Chapter 6-Nightmare and Hidden Tattoos

**A POV **

Alicia and I were circling each other in the ring. She lunged for me, but I sidestepped her so she ended up falling flat on her face. The crowd laughed and my smile grew wider. She scrambled to her feet and tried again, this time locking up with me. She was no match for me however, and I threw her to the mat easily, turning towards the crowd. They screamed louder by the second and I could hear faint chants of my name. I turned back to Alicia, adrenaline pumping through me, spreading like wildfire. She had gotten to the ropes and was attempting to pull herself up from the ground when I clotheslined her over them. She tumbled to the floor and immediately began scoot herself back up the ramp.

"Coward!" I yelled. "Get back her and let me finish!"

She stopped and stared up at me with a twisted smile on her face, glancing briefly over my shoulder. I glared at her, waiting to get my hand raised for a count-out win, but the referee wasn't there when I turned. Instead, I saw a woman standing in front of me. She was frail looking with dark brown hair and piercing eyes. She looked at me with the same crazy expression.

Sam.

"Hello Alina," she murmured. The whole arena had gone quiet. I saw security run down the ramp, but she held up her hand to stop them. They backed off and I don't blame them. A six-inch knife was gripped tightly in her hand and along with that crazy look in her eye…I wouldn't mess with her either. Except, I didn't have a choice.

"Sam," I said evenly. "What do you want?"

"Oh honey...you know exactly what I want," she replied, stepping closer. I flinched back a little and she continued walking until she was circling me. "Randy is mine," she said lightly, turning the blade in her hand. "He always has been, and he always will be."

"He's done with you. He told me himself."

She laughed. "You don't really think he cares about you, do you? Trust me, honey, he doesn't. If he had the opportunity, he would dump your ass on the side of the road. But Vince stuck you with him, so he can't do anything at the moment."

"That's not true. Randy asked to stay with me!"

"Oh really? Well, if he cares so much about you, then...where is he?"

I glanced around hurriedly. I hadn't even thought about that. Why wasn't he here? Mr. Worry-Every-Second-of-the-Day! Now is your time to shine! Randy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She laughed again, stopping in front of me. "Exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to skip the end of this conversation."

The last thing I saw was a flash of light off the blade.

* * *

And then I woke up.

With a start, might I add. I had jumped so violently that Randy swerved in the road a little. My chest was heaving, a cold sweat covering my body.

"Jeez Al, you scared me," he said, laughing a little. I sent him a tight smile, shifting my seat into a better sitting position. I was not going to fall asleep again. Not after that. "Bad dream?" Randy asked me after a small silence. I just nodded, bring my knees up to my chest. He glanced over at me a few times, before sighing and turning on the radio.

We got settled in the hotel room, then Randy and I headed down to explore.

We found there was a cafe in this hotel, so no need to walk anywhere. They also had a fully equip gym and an indoor pool.

"I feel like they've been cheating us on this stuff," Randy commented as we walked by the pool. "Seriously, were have all these perks been for the past 10 years?" I shook my head at him, knowing full well he had spent most of his career basking in these luxuries and more. Randy nudged me a little and immediately stopped walking.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," I warned him, moving to his other side. I had been walking closest to the pool, and knowing Randy, he would try to push me in.

"What?" He asked me innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're paranoid Al, I swear."

* * *

"Alina Marie, get your butt moving!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Randy was already in the elevator at the end of the hallway. I had to sprint to reach him before the door closed.

"Why didn't you just hold the door?" I panted. He just shrugged. "Ass," I muttered, turning away from him. He smirked at me and I had the urge to slap him. He lugged our bags out to the car and we drove to the arena for the Raw filming. Tonight was our second promo together. I had the scene playing through my head, trying to imagine ways that Randy might screw with me. He nudged my arm, pulling me from my thoughts.

"C'mon Al, stop daydreaming about me and let's go," Randy called as he got out of the car. I felt my face go red and I tried to shake it off as I followed him into the arena. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice; I knew he was kidding. But how is it that he always knows when he's on my mind? He's managed to call me out every time, and even though I haven't said anything, my stupid blushing has probably given me away.

Randy plopped down on the couch in our locker room, stretching out so he took up the whole thing. I stood over him, my arms crossed.

"Randy..."

"Yes?" His eyes were closed and his face was straight. But I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Please move your freakishly long limbs so I may sit," I requested with fake politeness. He grumbled a little and rolled over. "I'll sit on you!" I warned. He barked a laugh at me. I sighed and stood there for a minute longer and he eventually turned back into his stomach. Then I plopped myself down on top of him.

"Ali! Jeez girl, get off me!" he pleaded, pretending to gasp for air. I just stared down at him not saying anything until he stopped. "Well, you're no fun." He pushed me off him and I slipped to the floor.

"I'm actually tons of fun," I stated matter-of-factly.

"You're tons of something alright..." he grumbled quietly, yet loud enough for me to hear.

"Is that a fat joke?" I asked, whipping around to glare at him. He rolled his eyes.

"How could I aim a fat joke at a tiny girl like you?" I opened my mouth to respond, then stopped; I didn't really have an answer to that.

"Then what were you implying, Mr. Orton?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't call me that. You make me feel old," he said dramtically, dragging his hands down his face.

"You're such a drama king," I told him as I got up and gathered my ring attire. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Well, maybe because I'm handsome, charming, funny, and just an overall good guy," he replied, counting off his attributes on his fingers. I shot him a look and he just smiled.

"I'm going to change," I announced, turning on my heel.

* * *

**R POV **

I followed Alina's lead and went to change as soon as she emptied the bathroom. Ali stared at me as I came back out.

"What?" I said cockily. "Like what you see?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm just wondering why I chose a profession where half naked guys wrestle each other in leather speedos for a living..."

I glared at her for a second before smirking again. "So in other words, you do like it," I confirmed, pulling my shirt from my bag. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me, however she didn't say anything. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"Just hurry up," she instructed. "You're gunna make us late, Snake Boy."

* * *

I was walking down the hall to catering when I spotted Sheamus down the way. I walked up to him and he clapped me on the back.

"Eh, Randy!"

"Sheamus, man. You got a match tonight?" I asked, noticing his ring gear.

"Sure do, a mix tag match."

"Really. Who's your partner?"

"Well, it's-here she is now!" he said, swinging an arm around Ali as she walked up. "Ah, we are gunna kick some arse tonight, right Alina?"

"Damn right we are," she said, staring straight at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, as if studying her carefully.

"You," I said pointing at her. She cocked an eyebrow. "You... ran into me last week."

"If I remember correctly, you were in my way," she said harshly, shrugging Sheamus' arm off her. He stood there looking between the two of us curiously.

"You spilt my drink."

"I don't care." I could hear the sass growing in her voice. She sure was selling the gimmick they gave her. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." She made a move to pass me, but I blocked her.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. What's your name again?"

"Alina," she growled, ripping her arm from my grasp.

"Now, Alina. Why don't you be a mature adult and apologize?"

She scoffed. "I don't have anything to apologize for. I don't have to answer to you. Just because your some famous Superstar...that doesn't make you any better than me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a match to win." She stormed past me and down the hall.

"I'll meet yah in a second, lass!" Sheamus called to her as he clapped me on the back again. "What was that, fella? You have a problem?"

"Nah, man..." I started still staring after Ali. "Just watch that one. She feisty."

"All the better!" he exclaimed trotting off after her. I just shook my head and sighed, then they signaled for commercial.

* * *

"Man, you sure are a bitch on camera," I stated as I walked up behind Alina. She slapped me lightly on the arm.

"I learned from the best," she replied, smirking at me. I glared at her and Sheamus laughed.

"You're right, she is feisty," he commented, smiling down at Ali. I felt my stomach churn a little when I saw the way he looked at her, so I threw my arm around her and pulled her into me.

"How about a good luck hug from your favorite person ever?" I suggested lightly. She frowned and tried pushing away from me.

"Let go, I'm trying to hug Sheamus," she whined, fighting a smile. He laughed as she pounded on my chest.

"You don't like me?" I pouted as she pulled away. She rolled her eyes at me as Sheamus called for her from the curtain. She ran out, flashing me a last second grin as the curtain fell between us.

* * *

Ali and Sheamus won the match quickly. She came skipping down the hallway humming her theme song.

"That was too easy," she complained, throwing herself on the couch. "When is your match?"

"Still got a bit," I replied, digging through my bag for my tape. I remembered throwing a new roll in here the other day, but I couldn't seem to fine it. "Al, you got any tape?"

"Yeah, I think so." She went and fished some out of her own bag, then patted the seat next to her. "I'll do it, it's easier."

I took a seat and offered her my wrist. She carefully wrapped it around a few times, then moved to my other side to do the same. She paused when she finished though, her fingers lightly tracing over the skulls tattooed on my arm. I watched her face as it changed from a solid look to a soft smile.

"I have a tattoo," she murmured quietly. "A few actually."

I looked at her quizzically. She shrugged and tossed the tape into her bag again, turning towards the TV.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't just tell me you have tattoos and then not show me!" I protested immediately. She shrugged again. "Can I at least know where they are?" She smiled and shook her head. "You can just leave me hanging like that!"

"I can and I will," she replied, sticking her tongue out at me. I eyed her up and down, wondering where those hidden tattoos could be.

* * *

**A POV**

I was on the couch watching the start of Randy's match with Team Hell No when there was a knock on the door. I froze.

"Ali, you in there?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Sheamus. I got up and unlocked the door for him. He smiled widely at me, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Hey partner," he greeted, settling on the couch.

"What you up to?" I asked. Sheamus was one of the only guys I was close to backstage, besides Randy of course. He and I texted on and off, and we had hung out a few times.

"Bored," he started. "Needed some company."

I nodded and leaned back into the couch, watching as Randy was tagged and started dominating the Shield's Seth Rollins. I smiled to myself, thinking of how hyped up he would be if they won.

"So..." I glanced up at Sheamus, who hesitated. "What it is with you two?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, shifting his gaze away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Randy..." I still didn't quite get what he was getting at, but I tried my best at giving an answer.

"We're just friends," I said quietly, looking down at me lap. "He's just keeping an eye on me until we take care of this whole crazy ex-wife thing. And after our storyline, we'll probably go our separate ways..."

"Nah, he wouldn't leave you like that," he said thoughtfully. "He's to attached to you now."

"Why wouldn't he though? There's no reason for him to stick around. Besides, I need to focus on my career. I can't be getting caught up in-"

Just then the door slammed open and Randy stalked in looking enraged. I froze as he glared fiercely at Sheamus, and for a second I was worried he was going to attack him. Then, exhaling, he relaxed slightly.

"I need a drink," he growled, throwing his stuff roughly into his bag.

"I can take care of that, fella," Sheamus said, walking up to him and patting his shoulder. Randy nodded and Sheamus left, sending me a tight smile.

Randy quickly showered and changed, deadly silent as he did so. I just sat on the couch, not knowing what to do. I hadn't seen him this pissed before. Yes, he had gotten upset after certain losses, but he seemed more infuriated tonight. He glanced at me a few times, his expression never changing, however, the fire in his eyes dimmed slightly.

"You coming out?" he murmured. He seemed much more under control now.

"Out where?"

"Where ever we go. I said I needed a drink," he said, shaking his head at me. I frowned.

"I-I don't drink. At all. I wouldn't wanna be a buzz kill," I said after a short pause. He sighed deeply then tossed his car keys at me.

"DD," he said, pointing a finger at me. I opened my mouth to protest then thought it better I not say anything. He grabbed his bag and made his way out the door, leaving me in an empty room.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I swear, if I get stuck being Randy permanent designated driver, I would literally lock myself in my bedroom.

"Al!" Randy's sharp call came from down the hallway. I jumped, quickly snatching my duffel off the ground and trotting after him. I didn't wanna deal with this angry Randy. It looks like I was in for my second nightmare of the day.


	7. Chapter 7--A Secret

**Disclaimer: I own ****Ali. Just Ali.**

Chapter 7—A Secret

**A POV **

Randy slung his arm around me and pulled me in close. "I got a secret..." he slurred, grinning from ear to ear. I raised my eyebrows, grimacing as the smell of alcohol washed over me.

"What is it?" I asked plainly, feeling an ache growing around my temples. I needed to get out of here soon, or I was going to be sick.

"It's about you," he began slowly, tapping me on the tip of my nose. "I can't tell you."

"Randy, you can tell me anything," I told him, my curiosity perking up a little. I learned quite quickly that Randy was one of those drunks that spills their guts and secrets on the table and doesn't feel bothered by it, probably because he couldn't remember it. Maybe this was one of those times. I reminded myself not to take anything seriously, though, considering the compromised state he was in.

"Well...I guess..." He shifted in his seat so he was closer to me, leaning in so he was right at my ear. "I like you." I laughed a little.

"I already knew that, Randy! That's not a secret."

"No, no!" He pointed at me, wide eyed and shaking his head. "You don't geddit. I _liiiike_ you. Like..._like_ like."

I sat there for a moment before smiling a little. "Shh, don't tell no one," he added, stumbling out of his seat and over to the bar again. My heart gave a slight flutter and I felt my face go hot. I shook my head a second later, telling myself to calm down and reminding myself again that his words were probably not true.

I watched Randy from across the room as he interacted with the other Superstars. He was so much more relaxed once he got a few drinks in him. The anger for his loss earlier tonight had disappeared a long time ago. And now he was just his usually bubbly self, with the added effects of his drinking.

Someone slipped their arm around my waist. My heart jumped to my throat, seeing as I knew it couldn't be Randy, and I whipped around to see who it was.

"Hey there beautiful," the man purred at me. I scrunched up my nose; the smell of alcohol on him was overwhelming. He looked like a little like Wade Barrett, but shorter and chunkier.

"Umm...no," I said, slipping out of my seat and stepping away from him.

"Oh, c'mon sweetheart. I don't bite." He smiled at me, stumbling forward.

"Please, leave me alone," I requested politely, glancing over my shoulder quickly. Randy was to oblivious but even though he was drunk, I wished he would swoop in and save me from this creep. The guy grabbed me by the arm and tugged me close. I yelped a little.

"C'mon honey." He started dragging me by the arm towards the door.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to pull myself away from him. His grip only tightened and he tugged me harder. "Help! Someone-"

I felt somebody grab onto my other arm. I whipped around and my heart flooded with relief. Randy's eyes, through his stuper, were focused and filled with rage. His glare scared even me, and I wasn't the one it was aimed at. He pulled on my arm, in a downward motion and, in the same motion, he swung his other fist around and sucker punched the guy right in the face.

"This is _my_ girl! Stay away!" he bellowed at the man, who was now knocked out on the floor. "Bitch," he spat, giving him a kick for good measure. Then he turned around and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. "My Ali," he muttered, patting down my hair. "Mine. Mine mine mine."

"Randy? I think it's time to go," I squeaked, still squished against his chest.

"Go? Oh yes, Randy will take you. No more creeps on my Ali." He stumbled through the crowd of people towards the door as calls from our fellow employees bid us goodnight. Teetering in the direction of the parking lot, I slipped Randy's arm around my shoulder and led him to his car, supporting most of his weight. I struggled to keep him up and silently prayed he wouldn't pass out on the way back. There was no way I'd be able to get him into the hotel then.

Thankfully, the ride was too short for Randy to even close his eyes. What he did do, though, was insist on blaring the radio and belting out his own lyrics to the tunes that played. I laughed at him as I pulled into the parking lot, wishing I had a way to get it on camera.

After guiding him carefully to the elevator and up to our room, he crashed face-first into his bed, a very fatigued look washing over his features. I watched him for a moment as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off.

"Al," he grumbled loudly, reaching blindly behind him from the bed.

"I'm right here," I shushed him, grabbing his hand with my own. He squeezed it a few times.

"Mine," he mumbled. "My girl."

I smile to myself a little. His protectiveness over me must be rooted very deep inside of him in order for it to shine through a drunken haze. I was lucky to have a guy like him around, and I certainly wouldn't take it for granted.

He tugged me closer to him, gently, so I was forced to kneel down next to the bed.

"Randy, what is it?"

"Stay," he mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Don't wanna loose you."

"Okay. I'll stay right here," I assured him, moving into a more comfortable position. "Alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He nodded, smiling slightly, and finally let himself drift off to sleep, still holding onto my hand. I sighed and leaned my head against the mattress, letting my own eyes slip closed.

* * *

**R POV **

I awoke to a pounding in my head. Holding back a groan, I laid there with my eyes closed, blindly trying to assess my surroundings. The last thing I remembered from last night was...walking into a bar. I knew Alina was with me though, so she must have taken care of me.

I was obviously in a bed, shirt and shoes off, so it must be mine and Al's hotel room. Everything seemed normal, besides sleeping in my jeans...that, and the slight warmth I felt coming from my left hand. I cracked my eyes open slowly to see the top of Alina's head leaning up against the side of the mattress, and her hand resting lightly in mine.

I immediately felt my face grow hot and I was suddenly thankful that she was asleep. Ali would tease me for days if she saw me embarrassed…and even worse if she saw me blushing. I swallowed hard and settled myself before squeezing her head lightly.

"Al? You awake?" I said softly. I heard her groan and she lifted her head off the mattress. Her eyes were unfocused but they eventually settled on me.

"Morning," she said lazily, flashing me a sleepy smile. Her eyes then flashed down to our hands and her smile immediately disappeared. "I'll go make coffee," she said, ripping her hand away from mine. "I'm sure your head is killing you," she added quickly while getting. She dashed out of the room before I could even make a comment. That was strange.

As soon as she left, the overwhelming pounding in my head grew fiercer and I let out a small groan. Rolling out of bed, I stretched and made my way into the kitchen, the smell of coffee growing in the room.

I smiled and sat down at the bar, watching as Alina move around the kitchen.

"Hungry?" she asked, not even pausing to look up at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. She seemed on edge; there was something off about how she was acting.

"No, I'm good for now, thanks," I said, watching her closely. She sent me a nod and pulled two mugs from the cupboard before trotting off into the other room. I frowned. She came back a second later, but she continued to ignore my eye contact.

"So how are you?" she inquired, pouring coffee for the two of us.

"Fine, besides the headache," I replied. She nodded in agreement. "ow bad was I?" Amazingly enough, she looked up at me and laughed.

"Well, depends on how you look at it," she commented, pursing her lips. "You are aware you don't keep secrets very well when you drink, right?"

I sighed and nodded, a feeling of dread creeping through me. "What exactly did I say? Was it about you?"

"Yes, and...I dunno if I should tell you..." I frowned again. "Well...you said not to tell anyone," she said smiling slightly.

"Al," I said warningly.

"Okay okay! Well, you said...that you liked me."

I stared at her for a second, my heart jumping into my throat. "But...isn't that obvious?" I said, desperately trying to hide the worry in my voice. "I mean, I wouldn't hang around you so much if I didn't like you." I silently prayed that she wouldn't say that I had meant it more than just what we were now. I watched as she bit on her bottom lip, looking at me with apprehensive eyes.

"That's what I said," she murmured. "But then you said that you..._liked_ me..." She trailed off, and I didn't blame her. I didn't know what to say either. My head was spinning, desperately trying to come up with something to say. I resigned to drinking my coffee, trying to pass over the silence as purposeful.

"Well, I was messed up..." I said quietly, trying to deter her thoughts. "Sorry if I gave you any ideas." She simply looked down and nodded, but I swear I saw I hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"No, you didn't. Don't worry. I figured as much." She leaned against the counter, quietly sipping on her coffee with an unreadable look on her face.

I had a strange feeling that she read into my words a little. But why would she? Alina was a smart girl, and she knew I was in a compromised state yesterday. So why would she take anything I said seriously? I mean, what I said wasn't even that true. Yes, I liked her as a person. Yes, I enjoyed her company and her presence was comforting on my off days. We had plenty to talk about and conversations were effortless. She was easy to be around; a very down-to-earth girl with good morals and focus. She was probably my best and closest friend in the business right now. But that's as far as it went...right?

Considering what she said about what I had told her, I was starting to second-guess myself.

* * *

**A POV **

"Oh and another thing," I said quietly, trying to distract myself. "You knocked out a guy last night." His eyes widened a little but then he smirked. "Yup, sucker punched him right in the face...because he was trying to feel me up..."

"Wait, _what_?" I watched his face contort to something in between worry and anger.

"Yeah...you kinda abandoned me for a few minutes and he grabbed me..." I pulled back the sleeve on my left arm to reveal a light bruise covering my wrist. "And the you grabbed me once I screamed," I continued, pulling back my other sleeve to reveal a much darker bruise; you could clearly see the finger impressions. I kept rambling, the whole night replaying vividly in my head. "You were saying 'my girl, she's my girl', and you knocked him out and kicked him... And then I brought you back here and you kept saying that...you were so wasted...and you asked me to stay with you last night, that you didn't want to loose me... and..."

I stuttered to silence, looking down at my bruises. I didn't know what else to say, nor did I know how I was supposed to feel about this whole situation.

Randy slowly got up and came over to where I stood. He forced me to face him, then he took my wrist, the one he had grabbed, and turned it over and over in his hand. He watched carefully, bending it this way and that, to ensure there was no more internal damage done. After a second of just staring at the black and purple bruise, he slowly positioned his hand perfectly around my wrist, matching his fingers to the imprints left there. i saw his jaw tighten, as if he was hoping it wasn't true and this was confirmation that he didn't want.

"I'm sorry," he murmured quietly. The sincerity in his voice was strong, but I could hear some guilt as well. I shook my head, glancing up at him.

"I'm fine," I said confidently, trying to make him feel a better. I could care less about myself; an upset Randy was not one I wanted to deal with right now. "It's no big deal. I'm just surprised you're so protective over me."

"Al," he said seriously. He looked me dead in the eye and the intensity in his gaze made me fall silent. "I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I meant that. That goes for all people, not just Sam. No one lays a finger on you."

I sighed, pulling my hand away from him. "C'mon," I told him. "Let's get something to eat then we'll head to the gym before the show."

I went to my room to change, a million thoughts spinning through my head. So, I was right. He didn't really care in that way. So what? Why was I upset? I shook my head at myself. Forget about it, that's what I had to do. I had to push all those stupid thoughts away and focus on something else. I grabbed my gym bag and headed out to wait for Randy, setting my mind to working out.

* * *

AJ and I circled each other in the ring. I smirked to myself, thinking of how small she was compared to all the other divas, let alone me. She glowered back at me before jumping on me and grabbing onto my long hair, tugging it by the roots. I screamed a little as she squirmed, trying to keep herself on top of me. I backed up and slammed her into the turnbuckle, knocking the wind from her. She fell onto her hands and knees, a pained expression on her face. I lifted her to her feet by yanking her up by her hair.

"Doesn't feel so nice, does it?" I growled at her as she screamed in pain. I smirked and lifted her onto my shoulders, but she countered by elbowing me in the face. I dropped her, doubling over from the pain in my head. She swung a well-aimed kick to the back of my head, which took me down to the mat. I heard her laughed and I could tell she had started skipping around me.

I groaned and got back into a standing position, but I was still unsteady on my feet. She stopped and gave me the signature crazy look of hers and stalked towards me. I moved my hair out of my face, glaring at her fiercely. I had had enough of her damn games. Now, it was time to get down to business.

AJ made a move for me, but I caught her and threw her into a corner. I got in 6 hard kicks before I was pulled away from the ref. I went and grabbed her again by the hair.

"You think you're the crazy one around here?" I shouted so the mics could probably pick it up. "Nobody does crazy better than me." With that I tackled her to the mat, slamming her head in so many times I lost count. My rage was uncontrollable, and the thing is, I don't really know where it came from. I just felt this fire in the pit of my stomach that grew stronger the more I beat down on AJ. And the crowd was behind me, so my adrenaline only added to it. I eventually went for the pin and got it easily, considering AJ was probably swimming in and out of conscientiousness. I headed backstage, clearing my mind and focusing on the promo I was about to walk into.

* * *

Sheamus and Randy were backstage in front of a TV watching the highlights of my match after the show came back from commercial.

"She is a piece of work, fella," Sheamus was saying, gesturing g to the TV. "And you know...she reminds me of you..."

"What? Of me? We're nothing a like, are you kidding?" Randy objected, his face screwing up in confusion. "She hasn't even been champion once. Theres not a lot going for her."

"Lad, did'ya see the crazed look in her eye? It's just like you! The way she sneaks about...she's the Viper of the Diva division."

"I think you mean to say 'Vipera', Sheamus," I cut in, strolling into the view of the camera. "That would be the technical term for a female viper."

"She kicks arse and she's smart!" Sheamus noted brightly. "Don't get any better, eh Randy?"

Randy didn't respond. He was glaring at me with such force that I almost forgot my line. I quickly gathered my thoughts, pushing the feeling aside.

"What's the matter, Snake Boy?" I asked mockingly. "Cat got your tongue?"

His glare intensified. "Snake Boy?" he growled, taking a step forward. I smirked, crossing my arms.

"What are you gunna do, hm? You wouldn't hit a defenseless Diva, would you? What kind of man would that make you?"

Sheamus had taken a step back when Randy advanced, but now he held him back and he went to move forward again.

"Whoa, whoa, fella! Alright, alright," he laughed a little, patting Randy on the back. "Don't let the lass under your skin. She's just poking fun, right Ali?"

"_Of course_," I mocked with fake politeness. "I would never want to damage the ego of the big bad Viper." I looked him up and down and laughed. "I take that back. More like gangly and tiny Viper."

Randy pulled free from Sheamus' grip and got right in my face. "You wanna throw insults? Trust me, you really don't wanna go down that road," he growled coldly. I pursed my lips thoughtfully.

"Well, I kinda already have..." He smirked, showing a sign of evil humor.

"You like playing mind games? Fine. I'll play mind games. But when your career crashes and burns...I'll have to say I told you so." With that he stalked off, leaving me glaring after him and Sheamus awkwardly laughing.

"Well, that escalated quickly, eh?" he offered stiffly, scratching the back of his neck. I turned my glare onto him for a second before leaving myself.

The lights went down and the show went to another match as Randy circled back around to me.

"That...was a good promo," he said with a satisfied smile. I rolled my eyes, a smiling slipping onto my face as well. He threw his arm around me and we headed back toward the locker room.

I found it quite strange how our on screen relationship and our actual relationship were in two different spectrums. We were the best of friends off camera, but when the lens turned on us, hatred, anger, and mockery were all we got out of each other. It was quite ironic in my mind, and I suppose it was only this was because of Sam.

That thought bothered me. Was Sam the only reason Randy and I were so close? Would it be different had she not threatened me? Would we even be this close at all? My thoughts furthered in the same negative direction. What if I didn't even have this storyline? What if I was just a regular diva? Would it be better? Worse? Heck…would I be champion by now? I felt a frown crawl onto my face. Would I be champion…

"Randy, Alina!" A rough voiced called to us from down the hallway as Randy was swinging the door open. We paused and watched as Mr. McMahon made his was down to us, a wide smile on his face.

"Mr. McMahon!" Randy greeted, not hiding the surprise in his voice. "What can we do for you, sir?"

"I just wanted to tell you two personally how wonderful I think you are doing with this storyline," he grinned placing a hand on both of our shoulders. "I can tell we'll have big things from you two."

"Thank you, sir, that means a lot," I said quietly, a smile spreading on my face at the compliment.

"Keep up the good work. I'll be watching." He nodded at us before turning and leaving. I glanced up at Randy and he smiled a little and shrugged, opening the door for us again.

I quickly gathered up my gear, packing everything away early. I could be champion…. That thought kept running through my head. That was what I want more than anything…to hold that championship belt and prove I was here to stay. I glanced over at Randy, who was also packing his things.

Was this gig holding me back? I know I could be champion easily if I only got the chance. Was being with Randy so much holding me back? I know he hasn't been champion in a while…now that I think of it I'm surprised he willingly went along with this. I could be holding him back too. He glanced up; he must have felt my gaze on him. I sent him a tight smile and lugged my bag over my shoulder. He looked at me curiously.

"Where you going?" he asked sounding confused and concerned at the same time. "The show isn't even over yet."

"I'm gunna go hang out with the girls," I lied casually. To be honest, I wanted some time to think…away from Randy. "One of them is celebrating something…birthday I think."

"Al." His tone was suddenly serious and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Randy." I mimicked his tone, rolling my eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he warned, throwing his boots in his bag. I heaved a sigh; I knew this was coming.

"Look, I'm a big girl, alright? You don't have to keep tabs on me. I can take care of myself." It came out harshly but I didn't really care. I was getting tired of his constant warnings.

I felt his gaze follow me out of the room. I wandered out to the garage and quickly realized I didn't have a car of my own. That would have to change. Sighing, I exited out the back and caught a cab to the hotel. I prayed I would actually run into one of the girls so that maybe my story can be somewhat true. But for now I was concerned with wandering around, trying to sort out these disruptive thoughts about my career.


	8. Chapter 8--Mind Games

**Disclaimer: Alina is mine and nothing else.**

Chapter 8—Mind Games

**R POV **

"No, that's fine. I'll just catch a ride with one of the girls," she told me. I sighed heavily.

"Alright, well...stay save. Call me if you need me," I told her solemnly.

"Randy, don't worry! I'll be fine." Before I could answer, she hung up. I sighed again.

Alina had been completely ignoring me for the past week. Well, okay, maybe not completely. She still came back to our hotel every night, we still shared a locker room, and we still rode to most of the shows together. But during the days, she was gone. She went to the gym earlier than I did now, and only on a lucky day I would run into her on her way out. We would chat briefly and I had tried time and time again to get her stay around me, but she somehow found her way out of it every time. I shoved my phone into my pocket and jumped in my car, slamming the door a little harder than I meant too. I had to get to the bottom of this. Maybe tonight I could corner her after our segment. I peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards the arena.

* * *

"Hey, guys, you seen Ali?" I jogged up to Sheamus and John. They both shook their heads.

"She's normally with you, isn't she?" John gave me a look. "You didn't lose her, did you?" Sheamus chuckled and I glared at him.

"No I didn't lose her. She's been avoiding me," I admitted, running a hand over my head. Both of their faces scrunched up in confusion.

"Doesn't she know how bad of an idea that is?" John asked, slightly worry in his voice. "I mean, if Sam somehow finds out that she's not with you 24/7, she might not come back one of thes-" He stopped talking when he saw the look on my face. I felt anger and worry bubble up inside of me, and suddenly finding Ali was a life of death situation. I shoved past them, down the hallway.

"Oh now you've done it!" Sheamus said, and I heard what sounded like a slap upside the head. "Randy! Fella, wait!" He followed after me but I didn't slow down. "Randy, Randy, Randy!" He grabbed me by the shoulder and slowed my pace. "Calm down, fella. We'll find her. I'm sure she's just with the other girls."

I nodded slowly, trying to set my mine straight and get John's stupid ideas out of my head. She was fine. I knew she was fine. She would have called if something were wrong. Or at least I hoped she would have.

We slowly made our way to the Divas locker room. He knocked and I leaned up against the wall, waiting quietly.

"Ali? You in there, lass?" he called loudly, pushing the door open a little. There was no response. He pushed the door open more to reveal an empty room, beside a few gym bags. I didn't see Ali's though. "Maybe they're in catering," he offered, patting me on the back. "C'mon."

He led the way down the hall to the catering room. I could hear quite a few voices, but none sounded distinct. Then I heard it. That loud laugh was something I would never be able to forget.

She was sitting at a table with four other girls. Her gym bag was still on her shoulder so she must have just gotten here.

"See, nothing to worry about!" Sheamus told me, patting my back again. "She's a big girl, lad. Don't be so worried." He walked away, leaving me staring across the room at her. I had to figure out why she was being so evasive.

Her back was to me, so when I placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped.

"Oh jeez, Randy!" she laughed, a hand over her heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Can I talk to you?" I asked lowly. She gave me a funny look and then flashed a smile at the rest the girl at the table.

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"Privately." I practically growled the word. Her smile faded and I grabbed her hand, towing her out into the hallway.

"Randy, let go," she begged, struggling to free her hand. My grip only tightened as I turned on her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Her face morphed from pain to insulted in an instant. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What the _hell_ are you doing, Ali? Why are you running around without me? Why are you risking everything? Huh? I've been worried sick about you! Sam could have easily snatched you from right under my nose! And I wouldn't have known until it was too late! Do you realize what a pain you are? Do you see how selfish you're being?" I shouted the words at her, not caring who heard. My whole frame was trembling and I had grabbed her by both of her shoulders. She winced a little but she never said a word. "Answer me!"I yelled, shaking her a little.

All in the matter of a few seconds, she pushed herself away from me and slapped me across the face. I stood there stunned and infuriated, my mind reeling. My face stung and I was sure there would be a nice red mark later on.

"Guess you won't have to worry about my selfish ass anymore," she muttered. "Don't worry about Sam getting to me! I bet you'd be relieved, not having to deal with me anymore!" I opened my mouth to retort, but she was quick to slap me again. "You're the selfish one, keeping me on house arrest! Well guess what, Randal! I'm done. I'm done with this crap!" she yelled, shoving against my chest. I stumbled backward a little and she advanced again. "I'm done with your worrying!" She shoved me again, but harder. "I'm done with _YOU_!" She shoved me one last time and my back hit the wall. I stared down at her, my mouth hanging open. She glared up at me fiercely, her hair hanging in her face, panting slightly; I had never seen her act so cold, especially towards me.

A small crowd had gathered at the other end of the hallway as more superstars arrived. She glanced their way and then stalked off in the other direction and around the corner, slamming the door of what I assumed was a locker room. I was frozen up against the wall, trying to process exactly what just happened. I stayed where I was with my gaze glued to the floor...that is until a pair of heels and dark slacks came into view. I cursed under my breath before lifting my eyes to meet hers.

"Well..." Stephanie started slowly. "Care to offer an explanation as to why Alina is pounding down my door and demanding to be separated from you?"

"This is all her!" I protested. "I didn't...I'm just... she's the problem! She freaking out!" I was only trying to keep her safe and I only asked her a simple question. But perhaps…perhaps I let my anger get the best of me….

"That's evident," she said plainly. "Well, it doesn't matter if your friends or not, your storyline still stands. Which mean you better nail this tonight." I sighed. "And, even though she pretty much despises you now…you still need to keep an eye on her." She gave me a warning look. I nodded and she patted my shoulder before walking away.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my locker room. Occasionally I would stop and grab the door handle, completely intending on talking to Alina, but then I'd second guess myself and go back to wearing a path in the floor.

I told myself over and over again that I didn't want to see her, that I had no reason to talk to her or set things straight. I was the one trying to help; I didn't have to be so nice. It was clear she didn't want to be. I had ever right to be angry at her for the way she acted.

I glanced at the clock and then at the TV, an outrageous idea popping into my head. Ali was in the middle of a match. Well, she did say she wanted to play mind games, right? I guess now was a good time to start.

My music blared through the arena and cheers erupted with it. Ali, who had just slammed Aksana into the mat, whipped around with a furious glare. I smirked and slowly made my way down to the ramp, the music fading behind me. She walked up to the ropes, anger and confusion in her eyes as she stared down at me. This wasn't actually part of our script, but I was too pissed to care. I knew what I was doing. I knew exactly how much time I had because we were supposed to do out segment after her match anyway. I'm sure Stephanie was throwing a fit backstage, but I'd deal with that later.

I made my way around the ring as Alina turned her attention back to Aksana. My eyes didn't leave her as she was clotheslined and tackled to the mat. Aksana pulled on Alina's hair and her scream made my insides flip; I held back the urge to pull the black-haired bimbo off her. I paused when I got to the announce table, briefly overhearing King and Cole questioning why I was out here. I smirked again and walked halfway back around the ring before stopping and leaning against the security gate.

Ali was dominating Aksana now. She hit her with a back breaker and Aksana rolled away from her, gasping in pain. Then her glare met mine. She rose to her feet calmly, walking to the ropes as Aksana rolled around in pain.

"You wanna play games?" she called to me. I raised an eyebrow slightly. "Fine. I'll play games." A sick smile crossed her face before it was replaced with a maniac look. She the turned and dropped to the mat, slamming her fists down over and over... just like I do before an RKO. I straightened up as she shot a last second glare at me before getting to her feet and delivering a picture-perfect RKO. The crowd was going crazy as Ali and I glared at each other. She literally slithered overtop of Aksana and pinned her, never breaking eye contact with me. I saw the fire blazing in her eyes. Whether it was from the adrenaline or the hatred she felt for me, I'd never know. She stood and got her hand raised as Justin announced her the winner. Aksana rolled out of the ring and stumbled backstage as Ali walked over to the ropes and stared down at me again. She smirked victoriously, holding her head high. I grabbed a microphone and slid into the ring, decided then and there to take things a little further.

"Congratulations, you have my attention," I mused, stepping closer to her. "But let me warn you now... If you _ever _use _my_ move again... I'll punt you in that pretty little head of yours." She snatched the mic out of my hand as the crowd went into and uproar.

"Oh god, Snake Boy is coming after me!" she cried sarcastically. The crowd laughed and my anger flared a little. "I'm not scared of you, Orton. Haven't you realized that you're not that intimidating?" I glared at her, my eyes narrow and jaw tight. "You're boring, Randy. You're boring and predictable. And I honestly can't believe they've kept you around this long but, hey! Every show needs a nice filler match to pass the time!" I shook my head a little, a slight smirk on my face. I grabbed the mic from her, glancing to see a challenging look on her face.

"So that's your plan, eh? Try and convince me I'm no good? You have to remember that you're talking to a _third-generation_ superstar. A _nine-time_ world champion. Wrestling is in my blood, and if you think simply throwing insults is gunna help you weasel your way into my head...then you are severely mistake." She rolled her eyes at me as I continued. "You wanna talk about predictable? Go look in a mirror. You don't know what it takes to make it in this business. You're weak," I spat at her harshly. "You're vulnerable. And you're going to fall apart. I am going to break you down piece by piece, bit by bit, until you run away with you tail between your legs. You really shouldn't have messed with me. I am the master of mind games." I dropped the microphone, satisfied that I had made my point.

She narrowed her eyes at me and stepped closer, sizing me up. I cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering what was going through her head.

But then another idea popped into my mind. I hesitated slightly, and she turned to leave. Taking a huge risk, I grabbed her by the face and brought her lips to mine.

All the sound was gone. I couldn't hear the cheers. I couldn't hear the screams. There was just Alina. All of my anger fizzled out within milliseconds of contact. All the thoughts of getting back at her were gone...it felt like time had stopped.

But those hostile thoughts were back again as quick as the left. Ali pounded on my chest in protest, trying to pull herself away from me. I kept my mouth glued against hers, grabbing her by the shoulders and preventing her from moving. She continued to push and beat on me, but it was getting weaker as the seconds ticked by.

Just as I felt she was about to give up, I let her push herself away. She stumbled backwards, a dazed and confused look on her face. She turned and shook her head a few times, running a hand through her tousled hair. I had a strong sense of déjà vu, my mind flashing back to my younger years when I had stood in the ring in a similar situation with a certain blonde. I smirked, and without giving it a second thought, I RKOed her to the mat. The crowd went into another uproar as I rolled out and slowly backed my way up the ramp. Ali came to a minute later and she groggily glared in my general direction, though I'm sure she couldn't really focus.

She was quickly surrounded by medical personal, but I knew she didn't need them. I didn't get her hard enough to really hurt her, just enough to be sore tomorrow. Besides, I wanted to see the look on her face. She shoved them away defiantly, stumbling to her feet. The term "if looks could kill" ran through my head because if it were possible, I'd be dead under her stare. I paused for a minute on the stage, then turned and walked backstage. I stopped short when I looked up to see almost the entire Raw roster.

"What?" I grumbled as they stared with open mouths. I saw a part form in the crowd and Mr. McMahon walked through with Stephanie on his heels. She looked furious but her father, on the other hand, had a curious glint in his eye.

"Mr. Orton," he started gruffly, grabbing me by the shoulder. "You do realize you just interrupted my entire show and threw off the entire schedule?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered. However, I didn't feel guilty. It was only by a few minutes. Nothing that couldn't be adjusted.

"But you know what..." I glanced at him, completely expecting him to start yelling. "_That_ was gold."

I stared at him in shock and I saw Stephanie just about loose it. She looked like she wanted to kill someone. Well, probably just me.

Just as I was about to question him, I heard someone stumbled in through the curtain. If everyone looked shocked before, they were astounded now. I turned to find Alina staring at me, her fists balled up at her sides with her whole frame trembling.

"_You_," she growled, advancing on me.

"Ali!" Thankfully, Vince stopped her before she could get to close to me. "You girl...you were amazing out there! Both of you!" he said, turning to include me again. "Absolute gold! We need more stuff like this! Why don't we have stuff like this?" He turned to Stephanie who looked even more outraged. "No matter. You two keep this up! You'll both be on top in no time!" He escorted Stephanie back down the hallway but not before she could give me the evil eyes.

I sighed in relief and only took one step before I felt someone jump on my back.

"You little piece of shit!" Ali screeched. "I'm gunna kill you!" She grabbed onto my face and dug her nails in, trying to scratch my eyes out.

"God-Get off me!" I tried to reach around and grab her but she was squirming too much. Not only was she going for my face, but she was apparently using it to try and keep herself on my back as well. "Someone! Don't just stand there you idiots!" I tried my hardest to grab her, but it just wasn't working. Thankfully, I saw John move in. I grasped her hands in my own, peeling them of my face as John wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her off me. She screamed, a shrill sound that made my skin crawl.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, pounding on him. "So help me Randy, when I get my hands on you-" John lugged her over his shoulder and started carrying her down the hallway, Ali kicking and screaming the whole way. "You're dead to me, Randy Orton! You hear?! DEAD TO ME!" Her shouting faded as John rounded the corner, Ali still hoisted over his shoulder. I heard a door slam a second later.

No one moved as I glanced around. Thirty some faces stared back at me, some giving me looks of disgust, others looking worried and concerned, and still others with lingering shock. I shook my head and headed off in the direction of my locker room.

* * *

I collapsed in my bed, alone in my hotel room. Ali had called ahead and arranged for separate rooms for the two of us. I sighed and ran my hands down my face. Her words had been ringing through my head for the whole night. '_You're dead to me!_' She might as well have said she hated me.

I couldn't figure out why _she_ was so mad. Alina was the one who pushed me away. I wasn't the one who had the sudden problem. I was genuinely looking out for her safety. She didn't have any reason to be mad.

She was confusing. One day, we spend almost every second together. The next, she won't speak to me. I sighed again and pulled my phone from my pocket. Looking through my contacts, I scrolled down until I highlighted her name on my screen. It was so quiet without her here. I had fallen into a pattern with her, and not having her here was throwing me off.

I don't know how long I laid there just staring at her name. Not having her just a room away from me made me on edge. She could be gone. Who knows when I'd see her again. Considering what happened tonight, she would probably go out of her way to avoid me now. And all I could hear was Johns unfinished sentence echoing dully through my head.

I felt like an idiot. I shouldn't have acted on my anger. I shouldn't have gone out to the ring and I shouldn't have egged her on even more. I should have just gave her the space she wanted. But no, my stupid ego got in the way. And now I was left alone with a shit load of worry.

How the hell did Stephanie expect me to keep an eye on her now? She couldn't stand the sight of me for some reason. There wasn't a way for me to try and protect her... She was more vulnerable than ever and Sam could easily capitalize on it.

I tried my hardest to push the thoughts from my head. I was over reacting. She had been fine today when I thought she was gone. She was fine the first time when I thought she was gone. This was strike three. And I was out. No more worries about Alina.

I locked my phone and set it aside. Closing my eyes, I resigned to attempting to sleep, hoping to clear my mind from today.

**A/N: I did this one completely from Randy's view because I kind of got stuck with Ali.**

**Hope I did okay for you guys and I hope I'm not boring you at all. I truly appreciate all the review and favorites and followers. I get notifications for all of them and I get that little fangirl squeal every time. You guys are awesome. **


	9. Chapter 9--Who Hit You?

**Disclaimer: Ali is mine blah blah blah**

Chapter 9—Who hit you?

**A POV**

The only times I saw Randy was when we had segments for the show. I never saw him at the gym anymore. I never saw him at the hotels. And I went out of my way to avoid him until the very last second at work. I was slowly falling into a routine of solitude. I was taking my work much more seriously now, and I heard rave reviews from the McMahons. Especially Stephanie. But, I believed she was only humoring me because she though I was hiding some pent up emotions about Randy. Well, she was wrong.

It's not like I sat alone in the locker room wishing for company. I didn't mope around from time to time, wondering why I had forced away the only sound friendship I had. I didn't become more cold and distant from those who were friendly to me through all this... No. Not me...

I sighed and looked around the empty divas locker room. I had no use for my own now that I was a regular diva. I put my head in my hands….

I felt lonely.

No one really like being around me anymore. Granted, I hadn't made many friends to begin with, but there were even fewer that still tolerated me. And my tolerance level had taken a downward turn. I was angry and irritated and annoyed all the time. This wasn't me…but I didn't know how to change myself.

I glanced up as the door opened slowly. Kaitlyn poked her head in the room, briefly glancing around before her eyes landed on me.

"Oh hey, there you are," she said lightly, pushing the door open more. "You're segments gunna start in a minute. They told me to find you."

I nodded and waiting until she left before making my way down the hallway. I kept my eyes on the floor. I paused for a second, glancing up at the camera crew. They signaled for me to begin.

I didn't have to change my expression much. The whole cold and disconnected gimmick was becoming more normal for the actual me. I slowly paced down the hallway as the commentators explained my up coming match with the divas champion Layla. I was halfway down my hallway stretch when a door sprung open in front of me, smacking me right in the face. What the hell was this? This wasn't part of the script! I stumbled back and doubled over, my hand covering my nose. I could already feel the blood starting to flow. I looked up when a pair of boots crossed my line of sight.

Randy.

I straightened up, hand still covering my nose. I have no idea how the hell he figured out the timing on this little stunt of his. How did he even know which hall we were shooting in? I growled a little as he smirked down at me. Pulling my hand away from my face, I saw his eyes widen dramatically. I guess he hit me harder than he intended too. He hid his surprise well, playing it off as a nonchalant glance.

"Whoops," he said casually. Without another word, he sauntered off past me and down the hall. I huffed in frustration as I checked the bleeding on my nose. It still hasn't stopped.

The show went to commercial and a trainer came up to me, ushering me into his room. He quickly helped me stop the bleeding and cleaned up my face, thankfully not messing up my makeup. I went to the gorilla position and started pacing behind the curtain.

I was infuriated at Randy. Two weeks now! Two weeks he's pulled this crap, popping in and out of my business whenever he wants! Last week, he kisses me on live television. This week, he slams a door in my face! Who the hell did he think he was?

I forced myself to stop moving, shaking my head. _No_. I couldn't let myself think this way. This is exactly what he wants! This was his plan, his games! He was getting to me! Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, trying to sort my thoughts.

So Randy's idea was to flip flop. Be spontaneous when it came to me. Okay. Well, I guess I'd just have to be on guard for him.

Once told to do so, I pushed the curtain aside and was greeted by loud cheers from the crowd. Smirking slightly, I mentally prepared myself for my match and more surprises from Randy.

* * *

Just as I expected. Not long after my match with Layla started, he came down to the ring. I watched warily as he sat by the commentator table. That stupid unimpressed look was glued on his face and I so badly wanted to go down there and smack it right off him.

Layla grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I yelped a little, bouncing around in slight pain and trying to flip my arm back into a normal position. But she held on strong. For a small girl, she sure was tough. Eventually I elbowed her enough times in the head to get her to let go only for her to face plant me with a running bulldog. I growled as I got up of the mat, frustrated with myself. I was actually letting Randy screw with my focus. I couldn't lose this match. Layla was the champion and if I pinned her, I was jumping to the front of the line for that title.

Layla had her back turned to me, hyping up the crowd. I glanced over at Randy, adrenaline coursing through me. He had warned me not too...but I couldn't help shoving his own move in his face. It was too much fun.

I smirked a little and he immediately got to his feet, shaking his head. He walked up to the ring, glaring up at me. I raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Don't do it," he called to me warningly.

"Who's gunna stop me? You?" I laughed and turned back to Layla only to get a hard blow to the face. I stumbled into the ropes right in front of Randy. I felt him grab onto my ankles. I jumped, using the ropes for leverage, and his grip slipped. When I swung my feet back down, however, I aimed for him and ended up kicking Randy in the face. He stumbled away slightly as I gained the upper hand on Layla. Before she could grab me, I wrapped my arms around her neck and delivered my second RKO.

I quickly whipped around and kept my eyes on Randy. He looked furious and calm at the same time. I mentally recalled what he told me. I knew he wouldn't go back on his word. But there was no way in hell I was gunna let that punk kick me in the head. Slowly, I pinned Layla and picked up the win, a smile slipping onto my face. That is, until he got it the ring with me.

* * *

**R POV**

She watched me with wary eyes, backing up a few steps. I laughed a little, glancing around at the crowd for a second. I heard the screams get louder and louder as I stepped closer to Alina. I lifted the microphone to my lips, smirking down at her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

In a matter of milliseconds, I had her head in my hands instead of the microphone. She didn't have time to counter my move, and only one more second passed before she was flat on the mat. I didn't get her too hard though because I wasn't finished with her. I backed up into the corner opposite of her, my mind whirling. The crowd was going insane and that was only fueling me on. She struggled to her hands and knees, setting me up perfectly. The screams got louder. I took one, two steps, three, drawing my leg back.

Then I froze.

One look. _That_ look. She had that same terrified look that she wore when I left her.

I couldn't bring myself to move. I screamed at myself, trying to force my leg to swing all the way through. But it wouldn't budge.

She was frozen, staring up at me with those wide, vulnerable eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling as if she were stifling back her fear. Slowly, very, very slowly, I backed up and slipped out of the ring. Storming backstage, I left Ali looking even more shocked.

I felt an infuriated fire boil inside me. Not at her though. I was furious with myself for being so weak. Slamming my locker room door, I let out something of a growl, clutching at my head. I had a million thoughts running through my mind: questioning myself, approving my actions, disapproving them, insults, compliments, worries, doubts, you name it! My head was throbbing and I had the urge to scream and destroy something.

I swung a hard kick at the door, leaving a nice dent in the flimsy metal. Leaning my forehead against the cool surface, I tried my hardest to steady my breathing and subdue the pounding in my head. After a few minutes of just standing there, I felt somewhat back to normal.

Thoughts were still bouncing around in my head, however, as I slumped into the couch.

Why did I stop? That was the main one and was at the forefront. All I could see was her face; her eyes wide, her body trembling from fear. I had every intention of knocking her straight to sleep.

But...there was something about the way she looked at me. Not only was it similar to how she had looked during that stupid fight, but it was quite possibly worse. She had the same look of terror but...she looked as if she had seen it before. Like she knew exactly how this felt and was already planning on how she was going to hide the bruises.

It was a disturbing thought. Ali always had a calm and collected air about her. She was always in control of her surroundings. She was good with playing along with new moves and unexpected outcomes. And, if you ever got the chance to see, her eyes were always focused and alert. But in that split second, she had a knowing look in her eye. She wasn't concentrated on me. Her eyes had been ever so slightly glazed over, as if reliving a memory. She was helpless.

I remember Alina saying very early that she had had a few bad relationships. She didn't go into detail but the idea never occurred to me that they quite possibly weren't just bad...they might have been abusive. Ali was such a strong, fun-loving girl…and imagining someone actually….

I shook the thoughts from my head. I was supposed to be done worrying about Alina. She didn't want me around. I had to stop. If I kept this up, she was going to break down the resolve I had built up since she left without even being here to witness.

I sighed and tried to push her from my mind. Then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**A POV**

"Oh my god, Ali! Are you okay?" A few of the girls ran up to me once I got backstage. Kaitlyn asked the question, flanked by Natalya, Layla, Natalya, Naomi, and Cameron.

I nodded my head slowly, but didn't say anything. I swear my life almost flashed before my eyes out there. I saw the kick playing out in my head over and over...the feeling of unconsciousness rolling through me...the terrible pain and confusion when I woke up again. I knew the feeling.

I couldn't understand why he stopped, but I just wanted to forget the whole thing. I had a headache from all these questions bouncing through my head.

They all accompanied me back to the locker room, calling Randy crazy and demented along with voicing my question as to why he stopped.

"Here, sit. Go grab her a water or something," Layla ordered to no one in particular. Cameron dashed out of the room a second later as they congregated on floor around me. She returned a minute later.

"Guys, I'm fine. He didn't even kick me," I muttered quietly.

"Yeah but he almost did! And you still look terrified!" Kaitlyn interjected. I sighed as they handed me a water bottle. After taking a few sips and feeling my mind slip into calmness, I stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I announced, stepping over a few of them and to the door.

"What! Are you crazy? He's probably worse now! He let you go!" Naomi scolded loudly. I sighed again.

"Number 1: he owes me an apology for smashing my face in earlier. And number 2: I'll be fine. If he tries anything, I promise l scream my lungs out. I just want to know what happened."

With that, I left them in the divas locker room, all of them wearing worried looks. I turned down a few halls and spotted Randy's locker room. I slowed my pace, hesitating. Did I really want to do this? I bit down on my lip, contemplating turning back. Naomi was probably right; he was more than likely in a fowl mood. Randy was never a pretty sight even when he was a little frustrated...

I swallowed hard, deciding that if I didn't talk to him now then I never would. Raising my hand, I very softly knocked on the door, and then took a giant step back in precaution. If he was pissed, he wouldn't care if he hit me with a door for the second time tonight.

There was no response for a solid minute, and I almost thought he didn't hear me. I turned to leave just as he swung the door open.

His eyes immediately locked with mine and he held my stare for a whole fifteen seconds before he turned and walked back into his room. He left the door open however, and I took that as a signal to follow him.

I took two steps into the room. That's it. I wasn't going any further. Being in such a confined space with him seemed dangerous.

"You can come in more," he called from the couch. "And close the door."

I didn't move. He glanced over at me a few times and eventually got up, sighing, and closed the door himself. He stood in front of me and held his hands up.

"I don't have an explanation. I cannot tell you why I stopped." He hesitated. "All I know is that you aren't telling me something."

Well, I was not expecting that. I came to him thinking I was going to be asking the questions. And within a minute he has something pinned on me. Not to mention that he didn't seem the least bit angry. This man was confusing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Everything I've told you-"

"I'm not talking about what you've already told me, Ali," he said harshly, cutting me off mid sentence. "I'm talking about what you haven't told me." Now I was even more confused.

"If I haven't told you something, then there must have been a reason behind it. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't pry into my business." I turned for the door, feeling my irritation growing and concluding that I wasn't going to get any answers I needed from him right now. He was silent, drilling holes in the back of my head as I made the move to leave.

"Who hit you?"

I had only pulled the door open a centimeter, but in an instant I slammed it shut and whipped back to face him.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, a sick feeling rising in my stomach.

"You heard me," he said evenly, stepping closer to me. I pressed my back up against the door. "Who hit you?"

I panicked, talking too fast. "You did! Sheamus did! Layla, AJ, Aksana, Brie and Nikki! Hell, I get hit every damn day!" I quickly turned and tried to open the door again but he pushed it shut on me.

"Al." I cringed slightly at his serious tone. "I'm not talking about work," he continued sternly. "I'm not talking about in the ring. I'm not even talking about me. I'm talking about _you_..."

I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating. My heart was racing and a cold sweat started to form on me. How the hell did he even have the slightest idea that something like that had happened to me? I never, _ever _told anyone about that. Only my mom knew. And he had only been within earshot of one of my phone calls with her and we hadn't even discussed it. Never had I let it slip. How could he know?

"Al," he said again, the stern edge leaving his voice. He looked at me worriedly. "You alright?"

I had to get out of this.

Without even thinking, I jabbed my knee straight up and out. Randy's eyes went wide with pain and he slowly doubled over onto the floor, coughing and groaning. I whipped the door open and sprinted back down to the divas locker room, praying it would be empty.

The show was almost over. I was leaving and no one was going to stop me.

When I got back, the room was deserted and I breathed a major sigh of relief. I couldn't deal with any more questions. Gathering my things, I practically ran out to my rental car and threw it in drive as soon as possible. I turned in the direction of the hotel but even going there didn't seem like a good idea. Randy could easily find my room and bombard me again. I couldn't handle that. Not tonight. I had had enough to last me for a while. I found a place to turn around and headed for the highway. The next city wasn't far. Maybe a night of driving would clear my head.


	10. Chapter 10--All Your Fault

**Chapter 10-All Your Fault**

Randy. Randy Randy Randy. Why was he the only thing I could focus on?! I groaned, slamming my door to my hotel room. He bombards me with questions and causes me to have a mental breakdown and yet he's still the only thing on my mind.

I pulled my phone out, contemplating calling him. I had driven off without telling him where I was going. I hadn't told anyone actually. I made it to the next city in only a few hours and now I was wide awake. I scrolled until his name was highlighted on my screen but ended up throwing my phone to the side, fighting off the urge to press dial. He was probably going to be even more upset considering I leveled him out. But, I didn't care. Right? I don't care about him… I groaned again. I need to get him off my mind.

It was hard though. Things were much more exciting when he was around. I never had a dull moment, I always had someone to talk too... I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts to leave my mind.

Wrestling was all I had now. My life depended on becoming big in this industry. And this slow moving storyline wasn't helping me with that goal. So I had to cut out some things that were distracting me even more. A.k.a. Randy.

I fell into bed, noting the time. 3:00 in the morning and he's on my mind? What is this, some sort of movie? I was acting so cliché!

I pulled a pillow over my face. Randy was a distraction. I had to stick by my decision. And that was that.

* * *

I eventually fell asleep and later woke up to a knocking on my door at around 10. I stumbled out of bed and checked the peephole to see Nattie standing in the hallway. I pulled the door open, stifling a yawn.

"Hey Nat-"

"Alina oh my gosh!" She threw her arms around me immediately. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" The questions shot from her mouth far too quickly for my tired brain to process.

"What? I was just sleeping..." I started before a yawn took over. "Thanks for the wake up by the way."

"Ali! I'm not joking around! We were seriously worried about you!"

"What? Why were-" Suddenly the memory of last night flooded my mind. "Oh. Right. No I'm fine," I assured her. "Sorry for the scare though."

"I can't believe you did that! Especially after what Randy did! We all thought he did somwthing to you!"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, don't worry."

"Even he was freaking out about you! He was on the verge of calling the police this morning!"

I rolled my eyes at that comment. Of course he was. He was always worried even when he didn't have to be. It annoyed me to no end. "Like I said. I'm fine."

"Just please please please don't do that again, okay? Call someone. One of us. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry Nat." I sent her a tight smile, feeling a little guilty. Knowing her, she was probably a wreck last night. "I promise I won't run off without telling you at the very least."

She sighed heavily and smiled. "Thank you. Now, you need to get dressed."

"What? No I'm going back to bed!"

"No no no. You are getting dressed." She turned me around and walked me through me door. "I'm taking you to the photo shoot today."

"What?" I screeched, whipping around to face her. "Photo shoot? Like, a real-"

"Cameras, lights, hundreds of outfits, makeup, hair, the whole shebang," she finished with a slight smirk. My eyes grew wider and wider as I shook my head rapidly. "Ali, you don't have a choice. I'm not leaving here without you."

* * *

Natalya linked her arm through mine as we walked through the door. I held back a groan and she tugged me along. Upon pushing the studio door open, my eyes locked with a piercing pair of blue ones. I stopped, staring for a fraction of a second before turning on my heel and proceeding back out the studio door. Nattie ran after me and pulled me back.

"Alina. Come on. Be a big girl and face him." The door swung shut and I stopped her from tugging me any further.

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?" I hissed, glancing towards the door. Through the window I could see him, his gaze still trained on me. I quickly returned my eyes to her.

"Because I knew you'd react like this," she said matter of factly. "Don't worry. I have a shoot to do too so I'm not leaving you completely alone with him. I'll be across the room the whole time."

I ground my teeth together. The thought of spending hours taking photographs had made me groan…but add Randy on top of that? Nattie linked her arm through mine and I slowly walked with her back through the door. Guess I didn't have a choice.

* * *

"I hate this so much," I grumbled to myself, glancing around. Natalya wasn't kidding. They had all the works here. I had never spent that much time on my hair before. I was thankful, however, that they went light on the makeup, just how I usually do to myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw our photographer Tony smiling at me.

"Ready, doll?"

I laughed stiffly. "Not even close. I've never done this before. And I hate getting my picture taken," I muttered.

"I don't see why. You're gorgeous!" I rolled my eyes, feeling my mood lighten a little at the compliment.

"Yeah yeah. You're obligated to say that though."

"I'm not lying, hon. You'd know if I were lying." He smiled brightly and walked me toward the backdrop. "It's really easy. Just stand there and look pretty. If I want you to do something, I'll tell you. Just be natural. I'll do all the work."

I sighed as he continued, saying I'd probably have to change five or six times depending on how quickly we went. I glanced over at the wardrobe racks and I held back a groan.

He continued, waving his hand to the studio. "This whole place is a prop. Do whatever you like."

I laughed. "Don't tell me that. I'll end up hanging from the ceiling." He laughed at me with wide eyes.

"Don't doubt her. She's one to keep an eye on."

I felt myself stiffen at the sound of Randy's voice. I could tell he was right behind me. My teeth ground together as I bit back a response.

"Well...no time to waste!" Tony chirped after a paused. "Randy, we can get yours out of the way then we'll pull Ali in."

"Watch and learn, Alina. Watch and learn," Randy murmured as I walked past him. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. But then he did something I never thought he would ever try doing.

He smacked my ass.

I froze as I heard him laugh but there wasn't anything I could do right now. As much as I wanted to rip him limb from limb and scratch his eyes out, he was busy with his shoot, that stupid signature smirk plastered on his face. I so badly wanted to go smack it off him, but that would have to wait too.

The only change Randy had to make was taking his shirt off. That kind of irked me. I had at least four different wrestling outfits to put on and he just has the take off a tee shirt?

It was finally my turn and I was still fuming. But I suppose that made for better pictures because I didn't have to worry about smiling. After I was done I walked straight up to Randy and slapped him round the face. And I admit, it felt a little good.

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" He barely reacted to my slap or to my words. He just turned to walk away. I grabbed onto him so he couldn't. "Oh, don't think you're getting off that easy! First you're ignorant and now you don't wanna talk?! You had this coming and I'm not-"

"What do you want from me?" he hissed, throwing a hurried glance around the room. No one was watching us, as far as I could see.

"I want you to stop treating me like a piece of dirt." I shot him a glare. "I don't even know why you hate me so much now," I muttered after a second. He turned so he towered over me.

"I have every right to hate you, Ali. You pushed me away without an explanation. Do you realize that this only made my life more difficult? I gave my word in the very beginning that I would keep you safe and now your putting up a wall to prevent that. My ass is on the line here and you don't even care!" I tried taking a step back but he only pulled me closer. "You're making my life a living hell, Al. I can't sleep because I have you to worry about."

"I told you not to worry about me anymore," I grumbled, trying to pull away again. He heaved a sigh and turned away from me.

"I tried. I'm still trying. I can't stand it but I can't help it." He sighed again and I felt conflicted. Was I supposed to be touched because he still cared? Or pissed because he still wanted to punt me in the head? The latter was a little stronger.

"The hell you're still trying! You tried to kick my head off yesterday!"

"Key word: tried." He looked at me tiredly. "But I couldn't."

"What do you mean couldn't?" I pressed, hoping I would find the answer to the question he avoided yesterday. "You have no problem treating me like crap on any other day. What's taking it a step further?" He took a few steps away from me but I pulled him back. I wasn't going to let him get away now. "Randal, I swear to God if you don't answer me-"

He rounded on me and I froze. His fist was mere centimeters from my face. He stayed rooted in that position, staring me down. And for the first time since I met him a few months ago, I saw pain in his eyes. Not anger, not hatred, but literal pain.

He eventually stalked off but I couldn't move.

He almost hit me. Not for show, not for the camera like all the other times where I knew it wouldn't hurt as bad. But he almost hit me, full out, without hesitation. I was shocked and scared all at the same time. He had never even considered laying a finger on me before. I didn't know how to react to this.

Nattie had eventually coaxed me back to the hotel, but she only dropped me off, saying she had to go meet with Tyson. I smiled and waved her goodbye. She and Kidd made such a great pair and I was happy for them. I just wished my relationships could be a little less rocky, like theirs.

I was on my way down the hall to my room when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," I said quickly, turning to the person. I was a little surprised at who I saw in front of me.

"My fault really," he said, holding up his phone. "Wasn't paying attention." I laughed a little as he held out his hand. "I'm Brad Maddox, I don't believe we were ever formally introduced."

"You right, we weren't," I replied, grabbing his hand lightly. "Alina. Everyone calls me Ali, though."

"Do you have a last name?" he asked jokingly. I smiled.

"Callahan. Alina Callahan."

"Callahan…so you're Irish."

"That I am," I agreed, genuinely surprised that he noticed. "Anything else you wanna tell me about myself?"

He laughed. "Well, you're going to be busy tomorrow night," he stated, slowly back his way down the hall.

"And what makes you say that?" I laughed.

"Because…I'm taking you out." He walked around the corner before I could respond, so I just stood there with a stupid smile on my face. Did that really just happen?

* * *

**R POV**

I hadn't planned on going straight back to the hotel, but my mind was so busy thinking about Alina that the rest of me was on autopilot.

First I was stupid enough to antagonize her. Second, i was stupid enough to talk to her. And then I was stupid enough to try and throw a punch.

Try. Yeah, I had been trying to do a bunch of different things about Ali but nothing ever worked. I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot. I wanted things to go back to normal. I wanted her to be with me so I didn't have to yank my hair out with stress. I wanted us to laugh again. Most of all, I didn't want her to hate me anymore.

I finally found enough energy to lug myself back to my hotel room. Upon stepping out of the elevator though, I heard a familiar laugh echo down toward me. I peaked around the corner to see Ali talking with….Brad Maddox?

She was laughing. He was smiling. And I was fuming. They only talked for a minute before he started walking toward me. I almost turned to hide myself when I heard what he said.

"Because…I'm taking you out."

I almost snapped his neck when Brad rounded the corner. He froze in his tracks, the smile he had immediately dropping from his face.

"Oh hey R-Randy!" He was nervous, looking around for a place to escape. "How's it going? Nice day, huh?"

I didn't respond. I just glared. As much as I wanted to rip the guy limb from limb, I didn't know whether Alina was messing with me or if she genuinely just ran into him. I had already done enough stupid things today, so after a good minute I walked away, leaving Brad to scurry to the elevator.

I was walking around backstage, getting prepared for the show. I stopped when I saw Ali walking down the hallway toward me. She didn't see me until she was practically on top of me.

"Oh jeez I-" she started. Then she actually looked at me. "Oh. It's you." She pushed past me down the hallway and I felt that same stinging pain I had earlier at the photo shoot. I turned around, opening my mouth to call her back. But her name died before I even made an attempt to speak. I watch as she was distracted.

"Callahan!" It was Brad again. He jogged up to her and threw an arm around her shoulder. Wait, Callahan? Why was he calling her that?

"Oh, so now we're on a second name basis?" she chirped, shrugging his arm off. That was her last name? Why didn't I know that?

"Well, I gotta have my own nickname for you. I'm special."

"So you've promoted yourself?" I could almost hear the eye roll she gave him.

"Yes ma'am."

"To what?"

"Well, since you former best friend hates you I figured I could step in." I saw Ali tense up at his words and she gave a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I couldn't handle hearing that. I didn't want it to be true. I closed the space between myself and them in a few quick strides. Alina looked taken aback while Brad had that same nervous look he had earlier. He quickly shuffled away, claiming he heard Vickie calling for him. That just made Ali more upset.

"What the hell, Randy?! What was that for?!"

"You are not going anywhere with him," I told her evenly. "No way am I letting him-" I stopped mid sentence when she laughed. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"Do I sense some jealousy, Randal?" She laughed again and ran her fingers through her hair. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have guys fighting over me!"

"I'm not jealous," I growled, though in the back of my mind I knew I was. She was my girl. She always was my girl, ever since she got here. She still is. And I'm a little possessive. "I'm looking out for you."

"Sure you are! Is that going to be your excuse for everything, Randy? You're looking out for me? News flash: it's been three and a half months since Sam said anything. She was just trying to mess with your head and it obviously worked."

"You still have no idea of the mess you're in, do you? You're just making it worse with all these little stunts of yours."

"Me? What about you?!"

"This is all your fault, Alina, or don't you get that either?" She looked at me stunned, like I had just slapped her across the face. I may as well have.

It's moments like these where I really wished I would think before I started talking. I had just gone and made things worse for the both of us. If I though I didn't see enough of her now, she would probably all but disappear after this.

"You're as much in the wrong as I am," she growled at me, her fists balling up. "I am not the only one to blame and don't you dare think any differently. You are just as much to blame as me, your half the battle." She stalked off past me, shoving me back with her shoulder as she did so. I hadn't noticed until that moment that a camera crew had set up and filmed us arguing. Our talk had been broadcasted. That only made me more infuriated.

* * *

**A POV**

I slammed the door to the diva's locker room and slid down to the floor. Randy's words were seriously getting to me and I could get them out of my head.

_"You're just making it worse..." "It's all your fault...or don't you get that either?" _

As I looked back on us, on Randy and I, I saw how dysfunctional the whole thing was.

Our friendship came on too quick. It was doomed to end in a bang from the very start. I only realized it too late.

If I wasn't here, then Sam never would have said anything. If I would have just gone with the original storyline instead of trying to make things easier on myself, then we probably wouldn't even be friends. And then I went and made things worse by trying to prioritize and change things when I should have just let them play out.

Maybe he was right...maybe this was all my fault.

* * *

I didn't have a match or any sort of promo tonight, so I wandered around backstage, trying to find someone or something to take mind off of what Randy said. His words were still haunting me.

I glanced around the hallway I was in, seeing a TV screen. Randy was waiting in the ring for Alberto del Rio, whom he was facing tonight. As I watched, I grew more and more uneasy. I knew the fuel behind Randy now a days was probably all the frustration he had towards me. Those words were getting the best of me right now and all I wanted to do was end it. End his worry, end my worry, end everything. Maybe things could go back to normal. I tore my eyes away from the TV, suddenly on a quest to find his locker room.

I wound my was through back hallways to the door labeled as his. After a quick glance around, I slipped inside and shut the door. I pressed my back against the door, taking in a shaky breath, feeling like I was on uncharted territory.

I knew I wanted this to stop. I knew he still had Sam's number. And I knew I was going to end this tonight.

After scanning the room, I spotted his cell phone on the table by his bag. I grabbed it and thanked God it wasn't locked with a passcode. Scrolling through his contacts, I stopped when I saw her name. My heart was pounding. My hands started sweating. The was no going back after this. It was now or never.

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I had a week of volleyball camp and summer school classes to complete. I still have some work to finish up for school and it'll be harder to update regularly but I'll try my hardest. Not to mention I probably rewrote this chapter 6 times. *sigh* I love all the feedback, keep it coming! **


	11. Chapter 11--Welcome to Hell

**Chapter 11-Welcome to Hell**

**A POV**

I was standing in an alleyway not far from the arena. I had left a text on Natalya's phone saying to take care of my stuff and to not worry about me. I lied, saying I had a family emergency and would be gone for a while.

I had done it. I called Sam. I spoke to her. She threatened me and I encouraged it. She was coming for me. And there was no way I could turn back now. I can't believe I did it. I just willingly sighed my own death wish.

I looked back at the arena, faintly hearing the screaming of some fans outside. Tears jumped into my eyes. I was kissing my career goodbye. My friends. My family. And Randy.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, thinking over what I wanted to say. There were so many things I wanted to say but I knew I didn;t have nearly that much time. I heard the beep of the voicemail and I took a deep breath, trying to not let the tears spill over.

"Randy...I don't have a lot of time so I'll try and make this quick." I could already feel my voice giving out. "These past few months have been hell for the both of us. Especially for you. I realize now that you were right. I really am the reason all this happened. I'm the problem. But, I'm going to fix things; I'm going to end this. So you won't have to worry anymore and things can be better." I saw headlights swing down the alley towards me and my voice started breaking. "I called her. She's here, she coming for me. I'm going to make thigs better, I swear. This is the only way I know how." The car creeped closer and parked. "My time is almost up. This might be the last you hear from me so I just want to say one more thing." I saw two of the door open and people stepped out. "Randy..." My voice broke and I finally let the tears go. "I'm sorry." The doors slammed shut as the two stranger figured started towards me.

Looks like I got my wish. I wiped my tears away quickly and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I couldn't be scared. I asked for this.

"Well well well, if it isn't the bitch who stole my husband," Sam said harshly, looking me up and down. "I thought you'd be prettier."

I remained silent. I couldn't say anything even if I wanted too. I didn't trust my voice to be strong and I didn't want to show her any fear.

"What, no comment? You all over insults earlier..." she prodded as she starting to walk a slow circle around me. I shook my head as she moved out of my line of sight. My eyes settled on the person hiding out in the shadows in front of me. I could feel Sam hovering behind me.

"Recognize him?" she laughed. "You remember Michael, right?" He stepped into the light and I swear my heart stopped. Just looking at him was painful.

Dark brown eyes. Messy mop of black hair. Tall, well built, and dangerous. I would recognize him anywhere. I always managed to pick the crazy ones to date. The memories of him flooded my mind and Randy's unanswered question shot through the midst of them: _Who hit you?_

"I got a hold of him a month or two ago," Sam mused. "But once I found out you and Randy started fighting each other I put my plan on hold. Then I got your call and I wouldn't be so rude as to ignore your invite!" She laughed. "Why don't you go say hi to your man, Alina?" She shoved me towards Michael and I stumbled into his arms. He smiled sweetly at me and my heart hammered away in my chest. I didn't plan for this. I just thought Sam would be here…I knew I could take her but Michael was a different story…. I was doomed.

"Don't be scared, darlin'," he said, running a finger down my cheek. "Just cooperate. It'll all be okay." That wasn't the first time I had heard those words from him. I knew they weren't true. He wrapped his arms around me and I panicked, pushing him away and trying to run. This was a huge mistake. Why did I do this?!

"Oh no you don't!" He tripped me so I went face-first into the ground, cutting myself up. I tried to scramble away but I couldn't get up fast enough. He swung kicks at my gut, knocking the wind out of me. I could hear Sam's maniac laughter in the background.

"Do it again!" she cheered. "C'mon Michael!" He obliged, kicking me harder. All I could do was curl up and whimper. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me over to the car, throwing me in the backseat. He slid in next to me and Sam hopped in front.

"Behave, bitch, or there will be more where that came from," he warned. I scooted as far away from him as I could, not liking the evil look in his eyes. Sam mirrored his look as she whipped out of the alley and on to a road. I tried to look for some sort of sign as to where we were. There was nothing. It was pitch black out and there wasn't a building or any sort of landmark in sight.

Tears stung my eyes for the second time tonight as I questioned and cursed myself but I quickly blinked them away before either of them could notice. I asked for this. She was going to leave well enough alone, but I came calling for a fight. I wasn't going to show any fear. This was going to end, one way or another.

* * *

Sam drove for five hours. I literally watched nothing but the clock on the dashboard the entire way. Five hours. She pulled off the road we had been on and drove for another ten minutes before stopping.

"Don't try anything, alright darlin'?" Michael grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. I had to resist the urge to pull away, but it was so dark that I needed him for support when I tripped on the uneven ground.

My eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and I could see a small rundown cottage ahead. We entered, with Sam right on my heels, and I immediately pulled myself away from him knowing I was on steady ground. He rounded on me and grabbed my hand again, and I pulled away. That furious look grew in his eyes.

"Alina," he warned, reaching for me again. I bolted heading for the nearest door I saw. He grabbed me around the waist, picked me up, and threw me down on the floor. I groaned a little but still tried crawling for the door. They both laughed at me.

"Isn't she cute?" Michael said turning to Sam. She rolled her eyes and kicked me in the face. "Hey! Not the face!" he yelled, stepping between us.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up, pushing open the door I had been trying to get too. I yelped in pain as she threw me to the floor inside. I whipped around, staring her down as she smiled. "Welcome to hell, bitch." She slammed the door and I was alone.

* * *

**R POV**

I stumbled backstage clutching my shoulder. Del Rio had gotten a good number of kicks on me and that cross arm breaker of his was killer. I still managed to win but not by much. I went to the trainers and got them to stretch me out a little, then I returned to my locker room to relax for the rest of the show.

I scooped up my phone as I sat down, wincing slightly at the pain in my shoulder. Then a different pain set in once I unlocked my cell. I had a missed call and voicemail...from Alina. I went through to see when she called and I panicked a little when I noticed my recent calls.

I had dialed Sam. Well, _I_ hadn't, but someone did using my phone. That didn't make any sense…who would want to contact her? I quickly typed in my password to hear Ali's voicemail; maybe she was connected somehow. Just her tone of voice made me feel sick.

"Randy, I don't have much time so I'll try and make this quick," she said hurriedly. What the hell was she talking about? She should be in the locker room right now... "These past few months have been hell for the both of us. Especially you. And I realize now that you were right..." Wait she didn't mean- "...I'm the problem."

I was glad I was sitting down when I heard that because it only got worse. I couldn't wrap my head around her words. I only caught blurbs of what she said. "I'm going to fix this... This is the only way I know how..." I heard her voice but the words weren't sinking in. I wouldn't let them. This wasn't happening...this couldn't be happening... The next thing she said almost stopped my heart completely.

"This may be the last you hear of me so I just want to say one more thing..." She hesitated, her voice breaking. She was crying. "Randy...I'm sorry." Then the line went dead.

I sat in stunned silence, her words sinking in one by one. Even the ones I didn't know I heard came together and fell on me like a ton of bricks. Ali...no, how could she do this to me? Why did she have to go asking for trouble all the time? My phone dropped from my ear, lying numbly at my side. I had to do something.

It was all a blur, but the next thing that registered in my mind was me knocking on Vince's door. I opened it without hesitation, not waiting for approval. I barely heard them ask what was wrong. Stephanie came up to me and look me dead in the eye. I couldn't say anything. There were too many thing swimming in my head and all I could do was stare back. She understood. Her phone was at her ear a second later. Paul and Vince were still confused, they questioned me but I couldn't talk. I leant up against the wall, my knees feeling weak.

_Ali... Al, why?_ I thought. She was never one to be subtle. She had to go out with a bang. And she couldn't have picked a more dramatic exit.

"The police are on their way," Stephanie murmured. I nodded shakily, not trusting my voice to be sound. "Randy..." She moved into my line of sight. "They'll need to know everything." I nodded again, only feeling more guilty at her words. She wrapped an arm around me but I shrugged her off and walked away. I needed to be alone.

* * *

I sat in an empty room at a table. Well, it wasn't empty actually. There were five of us in there. Myself, Vince, Paul, Stephanie, and Natalya. Nattie had apparently gotten a text from Ali that seemed to be connected somehow. But even with all of us in there, I felt incredibly alone.

I let my head fall into my hands. Ali was gone because of me. She could be hurt because of me. She could be dead because of me. It was killing me to just be sitting here doing nothing when I could be searching for her.

I heard the door open but I didn't move. I was too drained to care. The only open seat slid a little on the floor as someone sat down.

"Well, I have news." I barely glanced up at the officer's words. "We have confirmation that Ms. Callahan contacted your ex-wife on your phone, Mr. Orton." I gave a tiny nod in response. "We also found evidence of a struggle not far from the arena and the blood we ran came back as Ms. Callahan's." My head quickly snapped up.

"Blood?" I said hoarsely.

"Not much, but yes. It looks to be from a fall of sorts. We also found tracks- skid marks- from a Chevy suburban. Is that a car you recognize, Mr. Orton?" I nodded slowly and he continued. "There weren't cameras anywhere in the area but locals did say they saw said suburban pulling out in quite a hurry not long before you contacted us. We have people tracking her phone as we speak, since it was no where to be found. But if there is not signal wherever it is that they took her too, then it will be difficult to find her." I felt my heart sink even further. What if we never found her?

"But we will not rest until she is found, you can be sure of that. Now, we need more information about the situation before we can start. I believe we should begin with you, Mr. Orton."

I took a deep breath and raised my head, feeling slightly sick at the thought of laying all this on the table. I watched as he pulled out a tape recorder and placed it in the middle of the table. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**A/N: This one is a little shorter and I apologize for not updating. School is around the corner and my mom is getting remarried in a few days. It's been busy for me lately. I promise I will post a couple extra chapters in the next couple days to make up for the delay and the delays to come. Keep the reviews coming, I really wanna know what you guys are thinking! 3**


	12. Chapter 12--Waiting

**Chapter 12—Waiting**

**R POV**

We had informed the officers of everything that we knew. There wasn't much they could do that night so they sent us back to the hotel, insisting we get some rest.

When I woke up, it took a minute for all the night's events to sink in. I suddenly felt exhausted all over again. Not to mention the guilt and grief that was eating away at me.

I got dressed in a trance. I was on autopilot. Alina was the concern I had right now and until she was safe again I knew she wasn't going to leave my mind.

I sat down on my bed again. Trying to picture her happy wasn't hard at all. Her bright smile had haunted me these last few months and now it was something I craved to see. Lately, the only way I could see such a smile was when she didn't know I was there. The slightest hint of my presence turned her attitude sour and the thought only made me feel worse.

She used to be happy. I used to be happy too. But when she drove that wedge between us, everything changed and I realized now how much I missed her. Of course I had missed her before, but I had the privilege of still seeing her, even if it wasn't on good terms. Now she was completely separated from me and I didn't have an ounce of knowledge as to how to bring her back.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door. I pulled it open tiredly, my energy already feeling spent even though the day hasn't begun. I saw Stephanie standing at me door and I felt my heart jump. She had news.

"May I come in?" she asked politely, glancing over my shoulder. I nodded and stepped aside, letting the door shut as I followed her into my room.

"How did you sleep?" She slipped into a seat at the table, and I took the one across from her.

"Fine, considering the circumstances," I muttered, my voice sounding more gravelly then usually. I mentally noted that that sentence was only the second I had spoken in the spans of two days. She nodded and shifted a little in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with what she had to say.

"The track on her phone went nowhere," she started quietly, keeping her eyes on the table. "They put a bolo out on the car though, so that might help somewhat." She hesitated and finally chanced glancing up at me. "They haven't done much. They say there isn't a lot they can do. Is there anything, anything at all that you can lend about...Sam? How she is, where she might go, stuff like that?"

I lowered my eyes from her for a moment before nodding. There was plenty. I had only touched on it last night only because it wasn't my immediate concern. But now I had a clearer mind, and I was slowly rounding up more things to tell. Steph reached across the table and place her hand on top of mine.

"It's not your fault, no matter how much you'd like to think it is," she murmured. "I saw how you two fell apart and I don't blame you for the retaliation. But you can't beat yourself up over this. You had no control over it. There was no way you could have stopped it."

Her words were meant to comfort me, I know, but they honestly had little effect. It didn't matter that it wasn't humanly possible for me to have stopped this from happening. What mattered was the fact that I encouraged her distancing herself and it led to all this.

Stephanie left after calling and setting another meeting date with the police. I slumped back into my chair, staring at the wall opposite of me. I was so deep in this mess and I couldn't see an end anywhere in sight. There were times where I wished I had never met Alina. I would replay her voicemail and think about how true the words were, how what I told her was not just out of anger and I had actual justification behind it. But then I would double back and feel twice as guilty for thinking such things, wishing there was I way I could apologize and make things right again. I knew that there would never be a way for me to make this up to her. Getting kidnapped isn't something you can fix with a gift or a smile. I was eternally in debt to her for getting her into this whole mess. I would be repaying her for the rest of my life. How? I didn't know exactly, but I could start by bringing her home safely.

* * *

**A POV**

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wincing as pain shot through my abdomen. It had been a day since Michael threw those kicks at me, but the pain was meant to last for days. Currently, I was huddled in the corner of the room they had locked me in, feeling a different ache grow in the same area. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since before going to the show yesterday and now I was desperate for food. I glanced toward the door, and for a split second I hoped it would open. I immediately took back the thought but it seemed someone heard my unspoken wish. The door creaked open and I saw Michael's head poke around it to scan the room. He flipped a switch on the wall when his eyes landed on me. Funny, I hadn't even known there was any sort of light in here. In fact I didn't know what was in here at all. I was too concerned with the fact that I had willingly given myself to these freaks. I hadn't taken the time to survey the room. Now that everything was visible, I could see I was in a bedroom. As I looked closer, my heart sank.

It wasn't just any bedroom. And this wasn't just any old cabin I was in either. It was Sam and Randy's. Their cabin. Their bedroom. There were pictures of them hung randomly on the walls. A bed was crookedly lying in the opposite corner of the room, and I shuddered to think why it sat in such a messy way. My eyes were suddenly blocked by the man that dragged me here.

"Morning, darlin'. You sleep well?" he purred, kneeling down in front of me. I felt sickness rise up inside me at his tone of voice. I couldn't believe there was a time where I actually enjoyed that. Blinking, I looked up at him.

"I didn't sleep," I spat back feebly. It was true. I hadn't dared close my eyes since I got here... I didn't want to fool myself into thinking it was a dream and waking up to this horror all over again. That would be too much to handle.

"Awe, poor baby," he cooed, reaching out and stroking my cheek. I turned my face away and he sighed. "I bet you're hungry," he mused, returning to his full height. I snapped my head back around to look at him, giving a tiny yet desperate nod. He extended his hand to me. I hesitated. "Remember what I said: just cooperate and it'll all be okay."

I gave in, reaching out and taking his hand. He smiled and helped me to my feet. I tried to fight off the pain, and queasy feeling that came with it, as much as I could. But it only got worse when he tried to lead me to the bed. I immediately pulled back and he allowed me.

"Now now darlin', don't be scared," he said gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not going to try anything. Just come sit with me." He smiled widely and patted the space next to him. The thought of taking a step closer to the tousled bed was sickening. "You want food, don't you?" he asked, a slight edge entering his voice. I nodded again. "Then sit," he commanded, giving me a pointed look. My mind said no but my feet said yes. They pulled my closer and closer to him until I was seated next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I cringed. "Now, lets take a look at the damage shall we?" He slipped his hand under the back of my shirt as he said that and I jumped away from him.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed through my teeth. I back myself away as he came forward.

"Alina, let me see," he growled, roughly grabbing my arm. I tried to pull away but he grabbed my other arm as well and pinned me up against the wall, my hands above my head. "You know the drill, darlin'. Don't go fighting me now or I'll have more to look for."

I squeezed my eyes shut when he said that. I knew that was his favorite part. Looking. Seeing how my body reacted to his attacks. He slipped my shirt up a little and I couldn't bring myself to stop him. The sooner he was done the sooner he would leave. I felt his hand slip across my stomach where I knew there was a deep bruise covering my skin. I felt violated and the urge to be sick was threatening to teeter over. After what felt like hours, he finally pulled away and let me go, but not before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"I'll get you some food," he murmured, his eyes still glued to my now covered stomach. When he closed the door behind him, I felt relieved that I was alone. I sank down to the floor and brought my knees to my chest again. Time to play the waiting game. Was he ever going to come back? Would I ever see the light of day again? Wait. That was all I could do.

* * *

**R POV **

I paced around the arena that night. There literally wasn't a moment when I wasn't on my feet. I had to do something and sitting in my locker room drove me insane. Staring at the same four walls, unchanging...damn. I could only imagine what Ali was going through. I paused and leaned up against a wall, my thoughts being to deep to compete with.

I had met with the police again before the show tonight, as arranged by Stephanie. Everything I knew about Sam, every speck of our relationship was thrown on the table and right now I felt raw and exposed. I was trying to keep my distance from everyone because I knew word traveled fast backstage. Certainly there would be someone who had questions and I was not in a well enough state of mind to handle them. I needed time to gather what was left of my sane mind again and that required being alone.

I overheard something that made my knees feel weak. Just Ali's name had that affect on me. I glanced up at the lone TV down the hallway. The commentators were explaining Ali's "injury", saying it was severe and WWE wasn't sure when she'd be back in action. I slowly slid down the wall, staring at the television. They replayed her last match, which happened to be against Natalya. She had come down awkwardly on her knee when she was thrown from the ring. Figures they would make some bullshit excuse for her disappearance. Can't tell the truth because the truth isn't "good for business".

Their voices slowly dulled as I immersed myself in my own thoughts again. I wanted the truth. I wanted answers and I wanted Alina. It pained me to be here without her, even if all I would have gotten was insults and sneers. It was better than nothing. Seeing her on that TV was pure torture. But not seeing her at all was proving to be worse.

I guess the saying was true. You never know what you have until it's gone. And now, instead of having my best-friend-turned-enemy walking the same halls as me, I had no one. She was valuable to me, more so than I originally guessed. This wouldn't be affecting me so much if she weren't more than just important. She had this unspoken hold on me, an unbreakable grip that made me second-guess everything. She had changed my way of thinking. And right now, it was more than just being concerned about her. I was angry. Angry that I had let her down, not kept my word to protect her. Angry at myself. I was a failure in my own eyes, and I wouldn't believe someone if they told me different.

I don't know how long I sat there, in that abandoned hallway, but it felt like hours. Long enough for the show to be almost over. I slumped back to my locker room to gather my things when I was bombarded by a camera crew.

"Randy, a moment of your time! There is speculation about you and Alina. You were last seen together backstage fighting and now she's missing. Are you connected? Are you responsible?"

I bit my tongue and kept walking. I didn't have to answer nor was I going to let myself. I knew that as soon as I opened my mouth I would regret the words that came out. I wasn't in the right mind to answer anything yet. So I moved on and closed my door as calmly as I could, ignoring their insistence for an answer. I gathered up my things seeing as the show was almost over. Then I waited. I was the last superstar to leave the arena. I was avoiding people at all costs. Close calls with that interview, those question still run in my head.

_"Are you connected? Are you responsible?"_

Yes, in my mind, could answer both questions.

I returned to my hotel room and immediately crawled into bed feeling completely drained. Not having Ali around was physically, mentally, and emotionally taking a toll on me. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that it would be over soon, or else I might go insane. I had to get her back. Simple as that.


	13. Chapter 13--I Know Where She Is

**Chapter 13-I know where she is**

**A POV**

I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. There was no way what just happened was possible. Randy, yes _Randy_, had just busted down the door and swept me off my feet, taking me away from this whole mess. I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't help but feel relieved. Police were everywhere and I was in Randy's arms, safe and sound. He held me close, tight but comforting. I tried my hardest to hold back sobs as I clutched at his tee shirt. It all felt so real. He was really here and I was really going to be safe. He pulled away at a little so he could see me.

"Hey, hey now. Don't cry. It's all okay, darlin'." He swiped his thumb under my eye and I froze. Darlin'? He never called me that. There was only one person who called me that...

Before my very eyes, Randy's face melted away and in its place was Michael's. The smile turned from sincere to sinister in milliseconds, his grip went from comforting to painful just as fast.

"You're mine," he whispered to me. I tried my hardest to pull myself away but nothing worked. I could barely move at all. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I felt tears fall.

I woke up, indeed with tears on my face, sprawled out on the floor in the corner of the room. He was there. He was so real... I curled up, hugging my knees to me, not even caring about the constant flow of tears I had now. I sat there crying for what felt like the longest time. I knew falling asleep would be bad. I knew my mind would betray me like this. Sniffling and choking bad sobs was what I was left with. I had been solid for days, only barely closing my eyes when I was beyond desperate, but never falling into a deep sleep. This would be why.

I could tell it was somewhere in the morning, the light from under the door was bright and strong. There weren't any windows in this room, so that strip of light was the closest thing I got to the outside world. I dug into my pocket to find the nail I had yanked out of the floor. I then crawled over to the bedside table and slowly inched it forward. I scratched another line in the wall, this time it was diagonal, across four others. Five days. Five days I had been here. Five days I had been missing.

It felt much longer. Weeks maybe. Months. But only five days? The hell house was messing with my head. Time was slowing down. Everything was blurring together.

The door burst open only seconds after I returned to my corner.

"Alright, bitch," Sam said curtly, flipping the light on. "Here." She dropped a tray of food and kicked it across the floor to me. It was practically empty but I grabbed at it eagerly, not wanting her to change her mind. I ate as quickly as I could, barely tasting the food, as I watched her pace around the room. She paused in front of a picture, and she smiled before taking it off the wall. She walked over to me and nudged my tray away before bending down in front of me.

"You see this?" she asked innocently, pointing to the picture. "This is what love looks like." She smiled again before getting up and putting the picture back. "He still loves me, you know," she mused as she continued around the room. I actually managed a scoff. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You think differently?" she demanded.

"I know differently," I chirped, but my voice was harsh from lack of use. I had barely talked for a week. This time she scoffed.

"Randy tell you that?" I nodded and she snorted loudly. "Honey, I already told you this once. He doesn't give a shit about you. Having you out of his life is so much better, and we are so _so_ happy together."

"Bull shit!" I couldn't help it. Her lies were terrible. I knew I would pay for it but at the moment, I didn't care. "He doesn't even like you, Sam! He never did! You're just a possessive psycho bitch!"

A sick smile crossed her face and she paused on the other side of the room, looking down at me.

"You're not really in the position to make such assumptions," she stated evenly.

There was and edge to her voice that I didn't like and I knew what was coming. It happened before. A change in tone meant a change in my skin color. She started towards me and I scrambled further into the corner of the room, trapping myself. She was just about to grab me when the door swung open and Michael walked in. Sam froze only momentarily, then yanked on my hair and threw me across the room.

"Do it!" she screamed at him. "Do it now or she'll never give in!" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"No," Michael said evenly, rushing over to me. He stood in between Sam and myself, protecting me. "These things take time, Sam. I can't force her. She'll give in on her own."

"I won't give in to anything!" I said, pushing myself away from him. "You won't break me. I'll get out of here soon enough and you'll both get locked up for this."

Michael turned and smiled down at me. "Oh, you'll give in," he said confidently. I still didn't know what exactly we were talking about, but the glint in his eye told me it wasn't something I was going to like. "You'll beg for it. Beg for me. And when you do, I'll have to say I told you so."

He pounced on me from out of nowhere and pinned me down on the bed. I struggled and screamed to be let go but he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut it," he growled.

I felt the rage and fear boil inside me and I bit down on his hand as hard as I could. He jerked his hand away, cursing under his breath. The look on his face darkened when he saw I had broken through the skin and made him bleed. He had both my hands pinned under one of his and he used his free hand to grab at my shirt. My eyes went wide when I realized what he was doing.

"No please!" I squirmed viciously, trying to keep him from pulling on my clothes away. I begged and pleaded but he only held on tighter and all my thrashing caused him to literally rip my shirt off.

I went into panic mode. My squirming got more frantic and I managed to wiggle a hand free. He tried to grab me again but I managed a quick jab to his eye and he rolled off me. I took my chance and leapt for the door, which had been left cracked open, but I was tripped up. Sam grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I hopped to one foot, turning to face her. I glanced to see Michael finally attempting to get up, so I quickly swung a kick at Sam's head, hoping it was hard enough to knock her out. Then I scrambled to me feet and yanked the door open.

The sun was blinding as I sprinted through the tiny cottage. Stumbling outside, breathing fresh air, the sun on my skin…it was so overwhelming that I didn't hear Michael come up behind me.

I screamed when he grabbed me, but it died out when he threw a punch at my face. I stumbled back and he grabbed me again, delivering punch after punch to my midsection. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't fight back. He dragged me back into the cottage and I felt every ounce of hope that I had held on to disappear. He slammed the door and I watched as he shoved Sam aside so he could throw me in the bedroom. I hit the floor hard and slowly crawled away as he stood trembling in the door way.

"This is all your fault, Alina," he panted. "Everything is your fault." He paused, glaring at me. "Say it."

"Say what?" I asked feebly, trying not to anger him further.

"Tell me its your fault!" he bellowed, taking a step forward. "Say it!"

I hesitated, but only slightly. At this point, I would give him anything he wanted, as long as he wouldn't get mad. "It's all my fault," I mumbled.

"Louder!"

"Its all my fault!" I repeated, raising me voice. "Everything is my fault and I deserve this!" My eyes started stinging and I knew tears were threatening to spill over. I turned away from him, only barely catching a glance of his smile.

"Good girl," he mused. "I'll check on you later." He back out and closed the door. Once I knew they were both gone, I curled up and let my tears fall.

I was pathetic. I was weak. And I was terrified. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let him break me. But I failed miserably. I could feel a difference inside me. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Once he closed that door, I knew my fate was sealed. He was right. Everything he said was right. I was stuck here but I deserved it. No one was coming to save me.

I cried for hours. I cried myself to sleep. But I swear, just before I passed out, I heard the door open again.

* * *

**R POV**

I was pacing around the arena, again, trying to focus on my match that was planned for later. It wasn't working to well though. The police had barely done a thing about getting Alina back and I was getting more angry and worried by the second. I swear if she wasn't back here by this time tomorrow, I was going to find her myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stopped, expecting it to be Stephanie or Paul or some other superstar. Who I saw completely surprised me and angered me a little more. Maddox.

"Hey, Randy. I'm sorry to bother you but..." Brad swallowed hard, taking his hand off me. "I was wondering if you had heard from Alina. We were supposed to ah-catch up a couple days ago and she never showed and I uh...I figured you would know what was up..." He stumbled to a silence and stared at me blankly. I, on the other hand, was dumbfounded that he didn't know about what happened. Maybe the McMahon's didn't want the story getting out. I decided it best to tell the companies lie and let him figure it out on his own.

"She's injured," I said gruffly. "Her knee. She went home for a while to recover."

"Wow. I can't believe this. I'll have to give her a call. Hey, thanks." He clapped me on the shoulder again before walking away looking very concerned. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that crushing Maddox into the ground was pointless when he hasn't made a move on Ali yet. I didn't have a valid reason other than he had looked at her the wrong way. I'd have to keep my eye on him.

* * *

After my match I ran into Stephanie who had more news.

"The bolo on the car! They got a report of that very vehicle driving through a town a few hours from here in Missouri," she said quickly. "Randy, you have to think hard. Where is she? You have to know, c'mon. You could bring her home, just think."

I held my hand up to stop her talking. It was distracting me and making me more anxious. Where was she? C'mon Randy, think! She was just hours away from here...what was just hours from here?

I felt my knees go weak as realization washed over me. Stephanie reached out and grabbed my arm, probably afraid I was going to tip over. I looked up at her slowly, feeling incredibly stupid that I didn't realize this before.

"I know where she is."


End file.
